Meant to be
by Hinny-Always
Summary: AU. It is the trio's seventh year and Ginny's sixth. Minister of Magic introduces a new marriage law. Join Harry in a journey where he finds love so special. Main pairings are strictly canon.
1. Getting the news

**A/N: This is a marriage law fic. No one will be forced. But there will be some up's and downs in the characters' lives. This is mainly Harry/Ginny fic. But there will be others also and pairings are strictly canon.**

* * *

**Getting the news**

Red. His vision was clouded with just that. No, it was not the blood from the war. It wasn't liquid. In fact it was silky. He tried to touch it and felt the strands. Surely it was not cloth. It was hair. Really beautiful red hair. And the owner of the hair was a girl. A petite, red haired beautiful girl. He couldn't see her face and tried to call her. She laughed and ran away from him. He stretched his arms and tried to call her back,

"Wait! Come back here. Please."

"Harry."

"Come-"

"Harry wake up. Is it the nightmares again?"

Slowly he opened his eyes to find an anxious Ron waiting for him. He realised he had been dreaming. But the dream was so- Realistic. He had not dared to be romantically involved with any other girl after the Cho fiasco, neither had he any crush as such. This was so bizarre.

"Nothing Ron, it was just a dream not a nightmare. No need to worry."

Ron seemed to relax but he was a bit curious as to what Harry could be dreaming. Anyways he shrugged and said, "Mom said breakfast is ready, we better get going."

Slowly he got up and put on his glasses. The mystery girl was so… if he had to find the right word it had to be heart-warming. He only felt like that with Hermione. Of course Hermione was like his sister and he never had any such feelings for her. It was so easy to look at her as if she was just a guy. It was pretty different to look at her as a girl. And finally she and Ron had begun dating. It had to take a bloody war and a house-elf comment for them to get together. It was pretty much the same actually. Of course they never stopped bickering. They complemented each other very well, and even in their bickering he could find their love. Whenever he looked at them he felt a bit jealous. He was happy for both of them, really. He just wanted someone for him just like that. Someone who -would love him, for being Harry, but not 'The-Chosen-One-Who-Conquered-The-Dark-Lord'.

He sighed and got down. He doubted there would be anyone who could look at him without gawking at him, just after this Voldy-phobia was over. May be he would find someone. Just may be.

Burrow was a bit depressed, really. It was safe to say that none of the Weasleys had suffered any life-losses. Of course George lost his ear and Fred had almost died. Thank god for Percy's quick reflex skills that saved him. Bit ironic really. At least now he was not an outcast in the Burrow. He had finally realised his mistake and it was nice.

But people had died. Colin, Remus, Tonks. It was really bad. Little Teddy was now without his parents. Andromeda looked after him but there was still a hole in their lives losing 3 people in their family. Dennis was a wreck after the war. He was a fourth year. He had lost his brother. He was in a very bad state after the war. It took more than little people to get him to be somewhat normal.

As Harry was musing over his life, war and people he did not look at the person he had just collided. As he looked, it was a mass of red again. It just looked like the mass of red hair in his dream.

"Oof, sorry Harry, didn't see you coming there." It was Ginny. She had a vibrant smile pasted on her face. She looked really good. Surely she wasn't the one in the dream? Nah… couldn't be. She was a bit friendlier with him than before and last person she dated was Dean. Why did he bother? Really he had to stop now.

They all sat at the table and were eating breakfast. Everyone had gotten up early and went to presume their jobs. After Kingsley became the minister, there was a bit of revolution. He had changed many things and if it weren't for him many death eaters and snatchers couldn't be captured. Surely he was doing a great job.

Hedwig came with the daily prophet in her beak. She took a small bite of Harry's toast and went to find pig, Errol, and Hermes. They were all pretty good friends actually.

That was when Hermione opened the paper and swore under her breath.

"Hermione swearing…. Now we can't have that, can we?" teased Ginny. Everyone laughed and then Hermione said, "You would too, if you just read what I read."

"Well then. Go on tell us what it says."

**Ministry of Magic introduces the Marriage Law. By Jemma winters.**

"You can't be bloody serious!" It was Ginny. It was good that Mrs Weasley wasn't in the hearing range.

"Just let's listen to the whole thing." Harry said.

**Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt introduces the Marriage Law. Yes folks, you got that right. This is not the first time this law is being introduced. This law was first used in England in 1556. And the law was not touched over centuries by even other countries. Minister Shacklebolt told the prophet his views. **

"**I know that many people will not be very pleased when they listen about this law. But please I ask you to listen to the complete content and then judge. Our society is facing a very large threat. Not as big as Voldemort, but it is a threat yes. Following the war that happened, many innocent people lost their lives. Our population has depleted by 30% just in the war. And many others are injured or tortured to insanity that the efficient people in our world reduce to an extent of just about 60%. And not to mention the dark magic that has had some adverse effects and still killing the people. Our world is depleted. We need to reinstate it."**

**It looks like there will surely be some kind of pressure from the law. But minister says that he has made several changes to the law. He gives a detailed description of the law which he says will not be as demanding as the previous one.**

"**You should all know that we are just not going to assign someone who is incompetent to you. Firstly let's talk about choosing you partners. This is a very ancient magic used in the time of Merlin. We will not be disclosing the procedure now. We will talk about this when it's time to assign partners. With the help of this we will be able to search a person for you who will be as good as your soul mate. I ask no one to worry because this procedure would be thoroughly tested and then we assign your partners. As minister it is my duty for all of you to be happy. I don't want to force you into anything. That is the reason why this kind of ancient magic is being used so that we can search for the one whom you are truly made for."**

**Surely I hope that reduces some pressure on you readers. They will not be forcing you into anything.**

"**Now after assigning the partners, I would like you to get to know each other well. Because when you get to know you will realise that, it is the person for you. At first you might not want to be with the person. But I ask you to get to know each other well so that there will be no problems. But even after that you have found that you don't want to stay with the person for one reason or the other, we will surely let you go your separate ways."**

"**This law is applicable to all who have turned 17 and are not married or engaged. They have time until the youngest of them turns 20. And seven years for them to have a child. I have tried my best to change the law and hope you have no objections for it."**

"**And one last thing. Witches and Wizards who have turns 17 and will be attending school. Your partners will be assigned there. And there will be arrangements for your bonding time. For people who are not students anymore a day would be assigned for them in the ministry. And people who are over 20 and are not yet in any kind of relationship, the law applies to you too. You would have around a year to get to know each other and 3 years to have children. In case of any doubt, I ask you to contact the appropriate ministry office. Thank you."**

**Well that's it folks. It surely is not as bad as centuries ago where you had to immediately marry and had a year to reproduce. And surely minister has said that he is going to produce essential proofs about this law. **

"Well it surely is not as bad as I expected." Ginny said.

"Yeah, it could have been worse." Ron said.

"NOT BAD! ARE YOU INSANE? WHAT IF YOU AND I ARE NOT PUT TOGETHER RON? IT'S TAKEN WHAT? 7 BLOODY YEARS TO GET TOGETHER AND NOW IF I LOSE YOU, I SWEAR I WILL KILL EVERY MINISTRY OFFICIAL I FIND."

This was enough for Mrs Weasley to come there. Hermione showed her the paper and Molly said, "Surely dear it could have been worse. And don't you see they will be assigning a person who is as good as your soul mate? I know you are worried about Ron and you not being together. But surely if you two love each other, then it will not stop them from assigning you both together."

This seemed to cool Hermione because she nodded. As soon as was out of earshot. Ron teased her. "I didn't know you were in love with me." She blushed and said, "Well… that I thought was obvious." Then Ron did something not so Ron. He hugged Hermione and said, "If we are meant to be together Hermione we will be, no matter what. I will always be there for you no matter what." This was enough for her because she smiled.

"Harry you haven't said anything."

He looked up. "I'm fine Hermione."

"Harry-"

"No really, I'm more than fine actually. Come to think of it, it gives me hope that there could be someone who will love me for what I am. Not because of Voldemort. It is strange really to be famous because of your mortal enemy. This year might be good after all. I think there will be surprise for us this year. Not like every other, mind you. This time it will be a good one." He said that and left, leaving others musing over what he said.

Surely this year would be a pleasant one and first time in 7 years, he knew Hogwarts would be different in a way he would really love.

* * *

**A/N: As you have seen Fred and Hedwig are alive. This is not a forced marriage law fic. You can see they have accepted it. I was not very happy with my work on Kingsley's thing in daily prophet. I may have not explained very clearly. But if you find this good enough, I will continue. Please read and review. Reviews are the only way I know if I have done a good work or a bad one. I will surely improve in my future chapters. I am not yet very good. The pairings will be strictly canon.**

**I have tried my best checking spelling and grammar. My mother-tongue is not English so it may not be good enough. But please please review.**


	2. Letters

**A/N: Firstly thanks for whoever read my fic and reviewed. But people please give me more reviews. Many of you added it to alerts and favourites, thank you. I am slightly happier with this chapter than the previous one.**

**Silenceshouting:**** I will be very glad if you would be my beta. If you are still interested please PM me, I will e-mail you the next chapters when they are completed.**

**Fatty73:**** Thank you. I will try to improve more.**

**Pinkfreak105: ****I do agree with you about the article, I myself was not happy about it as I had said. But then am not sure about what you meant forced and unnatural dialogue. Characters are a bit ooc here… but anyway I will try and improve and hope you like this chapter.**

**Sideoutgirl:**** thank you. I will try my level best to update soon. I do have an exam 12 days away. I will do my best.**

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Now the chapter.**

* * *

**Letters**

It had been over a week since the article about the marriage law had arrived, but everything was as normal as it could be. There were some snatchers who had yet to be caught and no news of Rabastan Lestrange. However, the ministry had assured the people that they were of no threat and the aurors were doing their best to capture them.

Meanwhile, Harry had more dreams of the mystery girl. Every time she was in his dream, he felt happy and had a sense of fulfillment. He wondered if this girl was real, or if it was just a dream. He really didn't want to voice his dreams to anyone. He knew it wasn't something dangerous, and wanted to keep the thought of this mystery girl to himself. That was something he felt was really personal.

The ministry had provided students with the option of repeating their former year. Many chose to take it, for two reasons. For one, they had learned next to nothing during that year. Furthermore, the school had undergone many renovations, ending the year before it should have.

Ginny had chosen to repeat her sixth year again. Though Kingsley had come to the burrow and had given job offers to the trio without them completing seventh year, Hermione had declined and said that she wanted to learn whatever she had missed and not simply take the job. Harry, on the other hand, who wanted to pursue auror career, said that he too was willing to attend the school and take the auror exam and earn his position. He didn't want to take the position just because of what had happened. Ron, who didn't want to be left out, agreed to attend school with his best friends, though before he'd had every intention of not attending it.

It was a fine summer morning when the school barn owls came to the burrow with four letters. Everyone was in the living room talking. By everyone, it meant that the people in the house were Molly, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Ginny opened the window and allowed the owls to fly in. She gave everyone their respective letters. Hermione was about to open her own letter eagerly when Ginny interrupted her.

"One rule, Hermione." Hermione nodded and told her to continue.

"Let's open the letters from eldest to youngest so we can check each one's properly… alright?" Hermione nodded gingerly.

Ginny knew that there would surely be something special with Hermione's letter: a head girl badge.

Hermione opened her letter and something heavy fell down. "Oh, looks like I have been made a prefe- oh!" Hermione exclaimed. In her hand she held a shiny "H" badge. "I have been made a head girl."

"'You would be made the head-girl. That was as obvious as the earth being round." Ron snorted.

"Don't be stupid, Ron! Earth is not round in shape; its geoid."

"Well that's what I meant… it is nearly circular."

"But that changes the whole point!"

"Oh, stop it! Every soul that thought that after you both got together your bickering would be 'minimum' has made the most terrible mistake in the entire galaxy. Now Ron, just open your letter."

He found that his letter was heavy and said, "I think I've been made a prefect again. I thought McGonagall had more sense not to make me prefect agai- BLOODY EFFING HELL!"

"RON! YOU WILL NOT SWEAR!" Molly yelled.

Ron had gone pale as soon as he saw the badge. Ginny took the badge out of his hand and held up so that everyone could see. There was another "H". Molly was so proud. She hugged Ron tightly and said, "Third in the family! Oh, my boy, well done!"

There were two loud pops and then,

"What is this we hear?"

"Third of what in the family?"

It was Fred and George. Ginny hugged them and said "Ronnie has been made head boy."

"DON'T CALL ME RONNIE!"

"Aaaah! So third big head boy of the family. Another badge to bewitch!"

"Fred, George if anyone of you do anything to any of the badges, you have had it from me." said.

"Alright, alright. We won't do anything. Right Gred?"

"Surely yes Forge." Fred said with a wink.

"Now it's Harry's turn." Ginny said.

Harry, who had been enjoying the entire situation, looked up at Ginny… As soon as he looked into those chocolate brown orbs, he felt sudden warmth in him. It was so much like his dream that it was difficult to ignore. And the way Ginny said his name, he could get used to listening to her saying his name like that…. It was so-

"Hello, earth to Harry! Are you there? Harry-kins" and someone snapped their hands in front of him. He came out of his reverie and looked at George. "Uh… well… nothing….."

He opened his letter. And yes, he had been made the Quidditch captain again. He held his badge for everyone to see. Everyone cheered and Fred said, "Now that is what I call a victory. No big head boys and girls."

"Hey!" both Ron and Hermione said at once.

"Don't worry, Gred and Forge. I will surely follow in your footsteps…." Ginny said.

"And then blow up the school and drop out?" Harry asked.

"Well, of course not! What I meant was to do undetectable pranks and never be a prefect or a head girl."

"Well let's open your letter and find out."

She opened her letter and went pale. Paler than Ron had gone. Paler than Malfoy. Paler than Nearly-Headless-Nick, and that was saying something. Everyone was worried, including Fred and George, and that was something unusual.

"Ginny, what is it?" Hermione asked timidly.

Then all of a sudden Ginny started banging her head on the wooden table, "Why me? Why me?"

Ron took the letter from her hand, saw it and burst out laughing. He sat on the chair and started banging his fist on the table.

"What were those words you just said Gin-Gin?"

Ginny glared at him and said, "Don't call me that."

"Ron what happened?" asked. Ron gave her the letter and Molly looked at it and said, "Now it's everyone in the family!" Hermione was beaming and

Fred and George groaned and murmured, "Yeah, we surely are next door neighbors."

Unable to bear the suspense, Harry asked, "What is it?"

"Harry, Ginny has been made a prefect." Ron said.

Ginny glared at him. "It's alright, Ginny. If not ours, then walk in Bill's footsteps…." Fred said.

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

"I'll tell you this, you can do every prank-" started Fred.

"-Even when you are a prefect." Finished George.

"That's our advice." They said in unison.

Molly was looking at them sternly. Both of them shrugged and sat down for breakfast.

Harry sat down with them and asked, "Heard about the marriage law?"

"Yeah….. And we have planned to get engaged before we get the dates from the ministry."

"So who are you going to get engaged to?"

George said, "Angie."

"Angie? As in Angelina Johnson?" Hermione asked.

"The very same." He said.

"But I thought Fred was dating her!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well 'was'…. But then we saw that we weren't working and broke up. And what shall I find the next day? My twin dating my ex! And dear Georgie says that he liked Angie as long as he could remember but didn't want to hurt my feelings. What would a good brother do? Of course, I blessed them both, as I am the eldest!"

"Yes, Freddy, eldest by two minutes." George said.

"So when you said 'we' are going to be engaged. What about you Fred?" Ginny asked.

"Well, dear sister, this will be a shock to you." George grinned.

"And why would that be?"

"Because our Fred here is dating none other than-"

"Thank you, Georgie, I will tell. Yes, I am dating someone and really serious about her."

"And who is that?"

"Verity."

"Verity? As in the one who works in your store?"

"Yes, of course."

"When the bloody hell did this happen?"

"RONALD!"

"Alright, sorry, mum."

"Well, to answer your question, Ron, it happened on a fine rainy day… when dear Georgie and I had run out of ideas for the shop. That's when the angel came and gave me the idea."

"Angel?"

"Verity. She came and said something about splashing water and how muggles played with something called 'water balloons'. While it may not exactly be a prank, it was very good to have fun with it."

"So dear Freddy here got so happy with her new idea, that he snogged her senseless."

"Yeah, that's pretty much how it started." Fred said.

"Was it before or after you broke up with Angie?"

"After we broke up, of course. I am not a cheater."

"Good to hear. Well, tell me about these 'water balloons.' Ginny asked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were at one end of the table listening to twins and Ginny talk about water balloons. Ron, for some reason, was looking a bit glum.

"Well, you see, the concept is quiet simple. It is simply playing with water. But the problem would be that, when you finish all of your water balloons, you gotta get balloons again and fill them with water."

"At least that is how it works trivially. So we thought, let's add the wizard's touch to it."

"And what is a 'wizard's touch' supposed to mean?"

"Well we tried to rectify the problem, that is to say…. Well, let me explain the procedure then. You see, you wear a kind of a glove. It has a special kind of conjuring charm put on it. You can conjure only water balloons and nothing else. So when you wear the glove and make a fist and press your fingers tightly-"

"-You conjure a water balloon. So that is how the problem is rectified. Until you have enough water to fill a tub, you can conjure the balloon. You see, the glove and the tub are magically connected, so it uses water from there while it actually conjures only the balloon and then fills it with water."

"But now, we are trying to work the conjuring spell with aguamenti so that we don't need to use a tub."

"And we are also trying to make gloves to conjure different things…. You know, harmless pranks, rubber snakes… something like that."

"Woah! And what is the reason for you not getting enough OWLs?"

"Well that, my dear sister, is because our knowledge was always out from the world of education."

Harry had to agree. They were indeed geniuses. He also knew that Hermione was a tad bit jealous for not able to be using magical knowledge like those two. She always did wonder how those two did manage to create such wonderful things without being nearly as smart in their school. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she did admire their work.

Harry looked at Ron to find he was still a bit depressed. He asked, "Ron what's wrong?"

Ron looked at Harry and said, "Um… nothing. I'm fine."

"Really, Ron? I've known you for seven years and I know everything about you. You are my best mate. Now spit out what's bothering you."

Ron spoke in almost a whisper, so that only Harry and Hermione could hear him. "Well, Harry you have been the greatest friend one could have and I was a jerk most of the time. I know that you are always going to better than me and I accept it. You are my friend and I am very happy about it. But the point is, you are so much better and I don't get why they made me head boy. I mean, you are the perfect person for that job. It's not that I'm doubting my abilities or jealous of yours… But I always knew you were better, and why make me? First prefect now this…."

Harry understood what Ron had been thinking. He himself felt that they might give the head boy's position to him. He had never desired for it. Yes, when Ron had been made a prefect he did feel some amount of jealousy, but now he had no feeling like that. In fact, he was happy not being made a head boy. He had spent almost half his life chasing the Dark Lord and he thought he couldn't chase students who were being naughty in the school. Now he just wanted to enjoy his life and Quidditch was one of the many things in which he found the most joy. He was more than happy just being able to play Quidditch. He knew it was time to make Ron understand his own abilities.

"Ron, I know you said you don't doubt your abilities….. But if you didn't, you wouldn't be asking such a thing from me. I'll tell you this, Ron. Maybe Hermione had the brains and I was destined to do the stuff I did, but it always came to you Ron. You are my best friend. Whenever there was anything wrong, it was you who was always there for me. Yeah, you did abandon me twice, but that was when I realized how important you were for me. It's just that you never understood your abilities. You didn't need liquid luck to win the match, remember? And you were the one who destroyed the locket. That locket was your fear, Ron, and you overcame it. Remember in our first year in front of the giant chess set? If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't have been succeeded in the first place. Hell! Hermione wouldn't be our friend if it hadn't been for you."

"Of course. Remember, Ron, who exactly used the levitating spell and saved both of their friends? You. Trust me; if it weren't for you, Ron, me and Harry wouldn't be standing here. Deny it as much as you like, but that is the truth."

"Yes Ron. And moreover… there is something else..."

Ron, who was almost cheering up, looked at Harry pensively and asked, "What?"

"You know Hogwarts head boy and head girl are most of the time destined to end up together. Best example, my mum and dad. Wasn't the fact mentioned in Hogwarts: A History, Hermione?"

Both Ron and Hermione blushed at this. Happy to have gotten Ron back in a proper mood, he said, "Seriously, Ron, who wants to patrol the corridors when you can be care free without any responsibilities? And yeah, just because you two have heads dorm to yourselves don't forget that there is someone called Harry, alright?"

"Well, we would never forget you, Harry. You out of everyone must know that."

"Blimey, I totally forgot that we share the heads common room. It surely is going to be amazing."

"Ah….. Ickle-Ronnie-kins has plans with Hermione in heads dorm now, does he?" Ron and Hermione blushed when everyone laughed.

Ginny was beaming at Harry and when he looked at her she smiled at him and gave him a slight approving nod as if to say 'you did the right thing there.' He was happy; more than happy when Ginny smiled at him. He felt like he'd just gotten straight O's in all his subjects. It was a totally overwhelming feeling. He had never felt this kind of happiness in his entire life. If just her smile and approval could light up his day so much, then how much would- _STOP IT_! He himself wasn't sure why he thought so much about her.

"Alright since all of you have got some or the other achievements, we are going to give each one of you a treat. Just ask what you need." Molly said.

When Harry and Hermione started to protest she said, "Nothing doing. Take it as my order or whatever. Arthur and I wanted to give you lot something even before you were made heads or prefects or captains…. Just take it as a kind of late Christmas and Easter presents from us. If you say no, we will surely be hurt." Of course, that did the trick.

"Mum, I want the Chudley Canons goodies I have been asking for since I was 14."

"Alright, then."

"Oh, I don't know. I just wanted some advance books used by DoM officials; I don't know if could just get it for some reference reading as such. I will return it back. I hope this is not too much of a burden." Hermione said.

''Well, we'll see what can be done, dear."

Harry snorted. Hermione and books, always so inseparable.

"What about you Harry?"

Harry thought. There was nothing special he wanted now. He just always liked Mrs Weasley's cooking. "I don't think I need anything special. If you could make some treacle tart, that would be more than enough for me."

"Well of course dear, I will make it."

Then Ginny spoke, "Mum, I want an eagle owl."

"Owl? For what? What about Arnold?" Ron asked.

"He is not an owl, you dimwit. And besides, he cannot send letters."

"Well if that's it, then we will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get your things. Fred, George, we will be floo'ing into your shop at 11:00."

"Sure, mother dear."

"Anything for you."

"Ginny, do you mind me asking why you need an owl when there are four of them you could use… including Hedwig." Harry asked.

"Well, for starters, I always wanted an owl. And besides, Hedwig needs someone also."

"Wait. Why would Hedwig need an eagle owl?"

"Well, even owls have love life Harry."

"WHAT! I mean… Oh, alright. But then what about Pig, Errol and Hermes? What I mean is couldn't Hedwig… well… I mean" Even in his head the  
whole idea sounded stupid. He had no idea why he was stringing along with Ginny.

"Well… Pig is too young for her and Errol too old."

"What about Hermes?"

"She sees him as her brother!" Harry was more than shocked to hear Ginny speak about owl psychology. Then she said, "I can prove it.'' As Hedwig came soaring out of window into the living room. Ginny took Hedwig on her hand and stroked her neck. For some reason Hedwig was more comfortable with Ginny than she ever was with Ron or Hermione.

"Girl, do you like Hermes in any romantic way?"

Hedwig looked at her as if to say 'Are you mental?'

"Well, it was Harry's question, not mine." Ginny defended.

Hedwig looked at Harry disbelievingly and flew out. Harry was too dumbfounded to sau anything. He had never thought about Hedwig and any other owl….. He had no idea what to think about the whole thing.

He looked at Ginny and she gave him a smile as if to say, 'you don't know everything.'

"Well, who wants to play three on three Quidditch?"

George's question brought Harry out of his reverie and he went out to play with the Weasley siblings and a reluctant Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: well alright even I felt stupid about the whole owl thing. But I just got this idea and found it cute and just did it….**

**Firstly I want to tell you that the Weasley twins' water balloon idea was not exactly mine. I had read about it in another fanfic long ago and used the idea. (Sorry I don't remember the name). Though not totally. The theory explained is my work. Am not too sure it's good, but hope you like it.**

**Secondly I dunno if I want dobby alive in this or not. Am not even sure about having dobby here or not. But just tell me if you want dobby to be alive and if possible give me some idea about how he lived after the Bellatrix thing or something.**

**Thirdly, I am not very sure what to name Ginny's owl, so give me some ideas.**

**Some of the characters here are a bit ooc I guess. May be like Ginny. She is so much more like twins. But am not too sure if she matches with the actual Ginny since we haven't yet seen much of her.**

**And lastly please please please review. It makes my day. If am happy, I can do the fic more nicely. So please review. Thanks for reading my fic.**


	3. Diagon Alley

**A/N: Firstly I want to apologise because in the last chapter in many places '' and '' was missing. When I read before uploading, it was proper but later when I checked the story it wasn't. So it might have had created some confusion in the story, sorry. From now on I'll be using Molly and Arthur. **

**Cartman1701:**** Firstly thanks for the review. I have told this before that this will not be a forced marriage law story, but however we haven't yet seen all the characters of the story. As I have said, people like Fred and George are getting engaged so there is no law applied on them and Ron and Hermione know deep down that they are going to be chosen for each other. Harry is just happy that he may find love. And as to Ginny, I haven't yet said much about her reaction. I ask you to please wait until the later chapters of the story. But most of the main characters have accepted what is happening in their lives, not forcefully. And if you have read the whole thing, they do have a way out of the law. BUT however you are right, there has to be a bit of angst. Thanks for giving the advice.**

**Fatty73:**** thanks for the review. If you mean the assigning of the partners, it will be after the next chapter. I just want to give a bit of background for their lives and introduce other important people.**

Diagon Alley

Harry, Hermione and Fred were on one team whereas Ron, Ginny and George were on the other. Twins were chasers. Ron and Hermione were keepers and Harry, Ginny seekers. Twins were the captains. George's team was pretty well matched with Fred's. Fred and George were fair chasers. Ginny could have had been their chaser but George was not a great seeker, so Ginny took the position of the seeker. Fred tried his best to score, but Ron really was an excellent keeper. Unlike Fred, George had an easy time scoring. Hermione was not a great keeper. But harry did not blame her. It was a wonder that she had stayed on broom without any accidents and complaints. The score was 70-10 in favour of George's team. That was when harry spotted the snitch. He sped towards it, hands outstretched. Ginny too had seen it; she tried to take it from the opposite direction. Just as harry was about to catch the snitch, it sped upwards. He almost collided with Ginny's broom. Both of them pulled their brooms upwards towards the snitch just in time. Harry and Ginny's both hands were outstretched trying to catch the snitch. They all used the brooms in the Weasley's shed so the brooms were equally fast. It all came down to the seeker's technique. Harry Ginny both tried to catch the snitch and they did. Harry had managed to capture one wing of the snitch while Ginny the other. Both of them tried to pull the snitch towards them, but the other's hold was equally strong.

"I caught the snitch first!" Ginny shouted.

"Nah-uh… I did." Harry shouted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"NO"

"YES"

"ALRIGHT STOP IT! WE HAVE NO IDEA WHO CAUGHT THE SNITCH FIRST. SO BOTH THE TEAMS GET 150 POINTS."

"Then that means we win!"

"Yes Gin-Gin, we do win."

"Don't call me that!"

Fred and Harry groaned. Hermione was not much bothered.

The party entered the living room in the burrow. Harry had to agree it was a good match even if they lost. And Ginny's moves, they were so incredible. The way her hair fanned out in the wind when she played like that. The way her hair shone brilliantly in the sunlight and the gold streaks in her hair became more vibrant. He longed to have his hands in her hair. He was sure. It was official now. Harry Potter had become insane. Then why else would he think about Ginny like that. She was after all his best friend's sister. Right?

Fred and George told their good-bye's and left for the store. Ron went with Hermione for a walk and Ginny was helping her mom in the kitchen. Harry was left alone in Ron's room musing over his strange feeling these days.

Next day came early. Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione were getting ready to go to Diagon alley. Ginny was really excited to go to the shop, more than to buy her school things. So at 10:30 when everyone sat eating the breakfast, Ginny who had completed her breakfast was jumping on the balls of her feet. Unable to wait anymore she told Molly that she would be going now. Molly agreed and Ginny left.

When Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace, the store was quite empty. There was a 'closed' sign hanging on the door. She came near the counter and was not too surprised to find, one of the twins snogging the living daylights of the girl beneath them. Ginny was not sure if it was Fred or George. And since she couldn't see their partner, she was even more confused.

She cleared her throat quite noisily. No reaction. She came near him and said, "Gred?" Again no reaction. Then she looked near the shelves. She found a rubber glove there. Remembering their previous conversation about their new invention, Ginny put on the glove and conjured the water balloon. With as much force as she could muster, she threw the balloon at her brother. It hit him square on the back and he was splashed completely.

"Aaaargh. Who the- Ginny that was not funny!"

The twin turned back to reveal none other than Verity. She was tomato red in the face.

"I…. uhm…. I will just return to…. Uh… dusting the shelves… yeah."

"Ginny, I could kill you now!"

"Hold on brother dear. Be happy it was me and not mum."

Fred shuddered at the thought of his mum finding him and the big lecture he would be receiving.

"Where's George?"

"He is in the flat with Angelina."

When Ginny raised her eyebrow in question, he said, "He was going to propose."

"And you?"

"Well I did. And she snogged me. And you interrupted."

"So you both are engaged? On the same day?"

"Sister dear, we are twins. We are closer than you know." This was said by George. Behind him was Angelina, her appearance was very much similar to Verity's.

"Wow! Both of my brothers engaged!"

"WHAT?" It was Molly. She had come out of the fireplace with the rest of them. She was the last to come out of the fireplace. Everyone was staring at the twins and their respective fiancés.

"Well mother dear. We were going to tell you."

"Since you know now. We humbly ask you and dad to bless us." Fred said.

Molly hugged each of them and said, "Oh! I am so happy! My baby boys, all grown up. Getting married."

After some exchanges later, Arthur said, "Of course we're very happy boys. But Molly, unless you want to postpone the shopping to another day, we can stay here."

Molly said, "Oh alright. We need to buy presents for Ginny's birthday too. It's in two days."

Birthday? Ginny's? If Harry was right, this was Ginny's seventeenth birthday. She would be of age. He made a mental thought to buy some very special birthday gift for her. He felt bad that he hadn't given anything on her birthdays. He wanted to make up for all that. He had to buy the gift today. He had to be a bit discreet. He wanted it to be a surprise. He didn't care if the gift was costly or normal, but when giving something to Ginny, he wanted it to be useful. To mean something for both of them.

They had their first stop at Gringgots. Harry took a bit more of his money than what he took usually. They stopped at the Weasley vault. They had a bit more gold. Arthur had been promoted and there was a raise in his salary. They weren't rich. But there was gold enough for them to buy first-hand robes for both their children. Hermione's parents' memories were modified and they did understand the situation. But not easily. They did pay for her education. Hermione had the muggle money exchanged for the wizarding one.

They all entered Madam Malkin's. Each of them got their new set of uniforms, robes and socks. Then Molly said, "We better buy some dress robes too. It says on your school list."

Harry groaned. Last time they had mentioned dress robes, there was yule ball. He had not faired any amount in dancing. That was probably his weakest area.

The boys had selected their dress robes pretty fast and were waiting outside whilst the girls were with Arthur and Molly, doing their selections. While Ron and Harry were waiting outside, they spotted Neville and Luna coming towards them. Neville was waving at them while Luna had the trademark dreamy expression.

"Hello Harry, Ron." Neville shook his hands with both of them while they said their hello's…. Luna however had a different thing to say, "Oh Ron, you have a whole hoard of pringles zooming around your head…."

"Err….. What?"

"Oh, they travel around those people's heads who are deeply in love."

"Oh." Ron blushed.

"And there's Ginny and Hermione. I think I'll go say hi to them." She left Neville with Harry and Ron to talk to the girls.

Then Harry asked, "So Neville, you and Luna, huh?"

To his surprise, Neville blushed. He stuttered something like, "Yeah…. Well… of course…."

But there was something else too. He did not look like he was exactly happy about it. Something was off. So Harry asked, "Neville, what's wrong?"

Neville sighed. He just shook his head. Then Harry said, "It's alright. You need not tell me if it's personal."

Then he said, "It's not like I don't want to tell you Harry. It's just a bit complicated. Not even in my dreams had I thought that this kind of drama would happen with me."

Harry felt confused. "Drama?"

"Well not 'drama' but well, you see I love Luna, I really love her. But sometimes I feel it's strictly platonic… I don't feel like she is a sister, but more like a best friend, but nothing romantic. Not ever. It's just confusing. When Luna went missing during Christmas I missed her, really. After the war we're kind of together. But sometimes it just feels so…. Wrong. I just don't know what to do."

"Well Neville, if you feel like that may be you should end things? I mean if it is that uncomfortable. But you could still be friends you know."

"But what if she feels sad or something?"

"Oh come-on Neville, you know her as soon as you would tell her that she would give you a smile and a dreamy expression and say something Luna-ish."

"But that doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings Ron!" Neville almost shouted. It was evident he cared about her, but it was just different.

"Sooner you tell her, the better it will be." Harry suggested.

Neville deflated and said yes….. But then again he was looking a bit put-off. "Strange isn't it? We just saved our world and here we are put at stake again."

Harry confused by his words asked him, "What's that supposed to mean? I think it's alright."

Neville laughed and said, "How is it alright Harry, when within months or rather weeks you would be assigned your 'life partners' by ministry."

"What's strange in it? I mean this is not like some laws where you HAVE to marry whomever they assign. I mean they say this is some ancient magic and you can drop out in the end if you don't want." Harry said uncertainly.

"Ancient magic? What if it's a load of bull? I know they say there will be proof, but what if it's fake? I trust Shacklebolt. He is a better minister. But just what if, he is not right in this matter. What if there is someone behind this, somehow trying to uphold the pureblood nonsense… what if it's a plot for revenge?"

"Neville what?"

"Just think Ron, what if Hermione is assigned with Goyle? And Harry with….. Millicent Bullstrode? You and I know perfectly that there is no chance of them being competent. And drop out in the end? Doesn't that sound funny Harry? You really think they would just let you not marry someone and not have an offspring? Even if you drop out, what would they do? They probably would assign someone else, and does that make you and the other one soul-mate when they say that the first person you are assigned to your soul- mate?"

Both Harry and Ron stared at Neville. He did have a point. They were beginning to doubt the law. What if something like that did happen?

"And even if all the things they said are true, you get your soul-mate as your partner and all….. What if, just what if you didn't want to marry at all? Or wanted to wait until you were 22 or something? What if you wanted to enjoy your life with your wife and have a child when you wish, but not because ministry wanted you to? What if you couldn't have children at all? Or what if there is no 'the one' for you?"

There were many what-if's. Neville was right, the law was not perfect. It was far from being perfect. But ultimately what would they do refuse the law? What if they did? There was nothing said about the punishment… which made it even more creepy. But again, what if everything did turn out right in the end? What if this was his only chance at finding love? What if everything did work out in the end?

"So what will you do Neville? Are you going to refuse? Who knows what they would do? Sometimes you just need to remain positive of what's happening, and that's what I'm trying to do. I don't know if this works out or if it does not. We just have to wait and find out and see if we can completely accept it. If it does not happen, well, we will see what we can do. We have always found ourselves out of many troublesome situations." Harry finished with a smile.

Neville also gave a smile and said, "May be Harry. We just have to wait and find out if this is what exactly we will want."

All the others came out of the shop. Neville and Luna said their good-bye's and left. Something seemed to be bothering Ron so he asked Hermione, "Hermione, how will we know if this ancient magic thing in this law is not fake?"

"Well Ron, it is easy. If we are not put together this law is totally wrong." She said with a sweet smile.

"And what if it's wrong and we are not put together? Ron asked hesitantly.

"Then we elope."

"ELOPE? Blimey we have really had a bad influence on you."

"Well of course you have. But listen to me Ron, if even all hell breaks loose we will find our way out. It surely will not be the first time we would have just saved our necks. Just be calm Ron."

It was strange that this was the Hermione that was the first person to freak out when the news about the law was out. If Hermione was alright with it, then he would be too.

"What's wrong Harry? You seem to be thinking something. Is it about the war? Did you have any nightmare again?"

It was Ginny. She did have an anxious look in her eyes. She really was caring. He told her about what Neville had said and his doubts about the law.

She smiled and said, "One thing Harry, did you have any of these thoughts before you met Neville?"

"Err…. No."

"Exactly Harry, you see what you want to see. You for instance have not known the exact feeling of love from a partner. You do know the love from your friends and family. But not love from someone whom you can call 'unique' or 'the one'. You want to find it. That is why you wanted to see the whole thing in positive light. You wanted it to be worthwhile. But Neville on the other hand, I will not tell you he has experienced that kind of love. But the reason for Neville's thoughts could be this, for most of his life he doubted his abilities; he didn't think he was capable of something. He didn't trust himself completely until his fifth year. He still has a bit of doubt in things he sees. That's the reason why Neville is sceptical about this Harry. It is not wrong or bad but it is just his view of things. That's all."

"Then what do you think of this whole thing Ginny?"

"Me Harry? I don't know. Just let's wait and watch what might happen. But I'll tell you, if am put with Dean or Michael, it will be a lot uncomfortable. And also the fact that we didn't work out would prove that this law is totally wrong."

"When you first heard about the law, were you happy Ginny?"

"I saw what I wanted to see Harry." And with that she walked with her parents. May be she didn't want to tell him how she felt. The way she told it Harry was sure that may be she was not really happy about this law. But she was right. They would wait and find out.

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione went to Apothecary's. They all brought their ingredients for potions. Later they went to Flourish and Blotts. On the way Harry saw a shop on the opposite end where he rarely went. It was named 'Albert's Wizarding training kits.' He thought that he had to check in there later. After they brought their books from Flourish and Blotts, Ginny wanted to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry felt that would be the best opportunity to get her something. So he said, "I just wanted to check in other stores. I will meet you people back at the leaky if you don't mind."

"Do you want me to come Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head and told him to go on. On the way he wondered what to get her. It was obvious she loved Quidditch. But the problem was everyone would get her something Quidditch or girly. Harry snorted. She was far from being girly. So what to get? His mind went back to the conversation between Ginny and Arthur during his sixth year Christmas vacation.

"_You know Ginny; this is the year you take OWLS. I want you to take the career advice seriously. I trust you completely not to mess up and I know you will be excellent. But I want to know what you want to become after your school."_

"I don't really know dad. I'm mostly interested in Quidditch. I want to play it professionally. But that is not my only option."

"_Well you surely are good at Quidditch. Then what are these other options of yours?"_

"Well this profession is totally rare dad. I wanted to be a Magitect. I surely like Arithemancy, which is totally important for being a Magitect. Then there are charms and defensive spells which am good at. Am not exceptionally good, but yeah I am pretty good. But when I want to be a Magitect there would be other subjects I would need to study. So it would take another 2 years of study in some institutions especially for this profession."

"Yes Magitects are very rare. They are required in the building of great institutions. It would be nice…" 

So a Magitect? He was completely surprised he did remember this much of the conversation. He was sure no one would even think of getting something related to this. So what would he get? He remembered the shop he had seen while going to Flourish and Blotts. He marched right up there.

He went to the man at the counter. "Excuse me? Can you show me some kit related to magitecture?" He had the sense to cover his scar. He knew that these days' people recognised him by not even looking at his scar. But still he had to be careful. However the man didn't seem to notice anything. He got a kit and explained, "Well this is our improvised model. You are the very first person to but it. Anyway you need your wand and this box." He held up a box from the kit and continued, "You would be able to construct a 3-d model using this box. There are different materials, colours and brick samples for your building elements. The strength of different components, potions and mixtures are mentioned here."

Harry was sure he didn't understand half the stuff. "How much is it?" he asked.

"That will be 35 galleons."

Harry paid it and went to the leaky with the box safely shrunken and in his pocket. He would have to neatly wrap it and give it to her the day after tomorrow.

The Weasleys were there after about 5 minutes. Ginny had a brown eagle owl. He wondered what she would name him.

"I've decided, am going to call him 'Archibald'."

"WHAT?" It was Ron.

"Alright just joking. He is going to be called Thunder. All right?"

Ron nodded. Perhaps he had not forgotten her naming of Pig.

Harry was happy. Beyond happy. He was going to give Ginny a very unique birthday present. He was sure. Somewhere deep he knew he wanted to impress her and he didn't deny it. All he wanted was to smile when she smiled as she opened his present. He wanted to be happy when she felt happy.

**A/N: Ok first let me clarify a bit. When Ginny told that Harry knows the love of family, she didn't mean the Dursleys. She meant Sirius, Weasleys and many others.**

**If anyone has a doubt about a 'Magitect', it would be an architect in the Wizarding world. **

**When the shopkeeper showed a box, I meant to say something like a projector of the models they could construct. **

**I know many of you might have doubts about the characters' reactions and the law. But don't worry I will try and clear it in the forthcoming chapters. **

**Well thanks for reading. Please review. And yes, add me on pottermore echoflame12738. **


	4. The Train ride

**A/N:(I have editted this a bit, this was the A/N which was there originally, but due to the problems in my comp I couldn't get this up. But here it is now) I know, I know a very long wait and I AM sorry. I had important exams and their results and selection process and blah blah blah. I am really not making excuses. Hope you lot understand. For all the readers out there, a very big thanks to you lot for continuing with the story. Thanks to silenceshouting for being my beta. Anyway here is the chapter.**

The Train ride  
Ginny's birthday party was in full swing. She had received a Firebolt from Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy, and her parents had given her a very beautiful set of jewelry. Other than that, she had mainly received books and sweets. At long last, it was Harry's turn to give her the present he'd gotten. When he walked to Ginny, holding the present, she was very happy.

"Harry you got me a present! Thank you very much."

She slowly opened the gift. She had a grin on her face, but as the present was revealed, her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. Then, slowly, a small smile crept onto her face. She turned to Harry and hugged him, saying, "You remembered! Thank you, thank you, _thank_you! I always wanted one of these! And this is the new model. Oh, Harry! You're so sweet." And then she kissed his cheek.

Some kind of warm, tingling sensation started in Harry's stomach. It spread throughout his body and his knees started getting weak. He felt like he was floating, but it wasn't like flying, where he had a broom for support. The feeling was too amazing to just lose it.

She gave him a warm smile and went to sit next to Andromeda, who was holding Teddy. He was almost five months old. Ginny had taken a very great liking to Teddy. After all, he was so cute, not to mention that he was the son of her favorite professor and her best friend, with whom Ginny had always been really close when the she was alive. Teddy had inherited Tonks' ability to metamorph. He still could only change his hair colour and most of the time it was not under his control, but whenever he was near Ginny, he changed his hair to red.

Meanwhile, an internal battle was taking place inside Harry.

'Oh my god, oh my god she kissed me!'  
'Yes you daft, but it was only a friendly kiss. She kissed you on your _cheek_ remember?'  
'But she kissed me! And she smells so flowery. It makes me float.'  
'But she thinks about you like a friend or more like a brother. She is Ron's sister, remember?'  
'I don't care! She kissed me and it feels amazing. Oh, I think I'm falling for her.'  
'No, you dolt. It's totally wrong.'  
' It isn't.'  
' It is.'

"STOP IT!" Harry shouted. Only Ron and Hermione sitting near him and, thankfully, they thought that he was shouting at them to stop bickering. They were 'discussing' whether or not they had to learn all their texts before or during the school term. Both of them looked at Harry apologetically.

He sighed. Whatever was happening with his brain, he had to stop. If Ron had a bit of hint about his feelings to Ginny, Chosen One or not, he would be cursed into next century. Wait, what? Feelings for _Ginny_? Where had that come from? It was purely sisterly, no scratch that; it was purely friendly. Yes she was one of his best friends. May be not like Ron or Hermione, but still a very good, beautiful, charming best friend. Harry groaned. He had to stop thinking about Ginny.

Sighing, he took Teddy from Andromeda and went for a walk near the pond. Harry loved his godson. Yes, he was just eighteen, and therefore a bit young to be a godfather. However, Harry was only physically eighteen. Emotionally, the entire generation had gone through a lot. Their pains and worries had forced them to grow up fast.

Life had been cruel towards himself and his near and dear ones, but it was for the next generation that they had fought, so that they wouldn't live in a world so evil. It was when he looked at Teddy's smiling face that he knew what they had done was worth it. Whatever they had lost it was worth the smile on other millions of people; magical or Muggle.

He smiled as he remembered the day when he walked into a store and wanted to get Teddy a toy broomstick. It was with great difficulty that he had talked himself out of it, reminding himself that Teddy was very small and barely able to stand on his feet.

He chuckled at the memory of Sirius doing almost the same to him. He wanted to be the godfather to Teddy which Sirius couldn't. Teddy would never have a childhood like the one that Harry had.

He looked at Teddy with fondness in his eyes. Teddy smiled at him and closed his eyes, screwed up his face for some time. Then, the child reopened his eyes. They were green, just like Harry's. He still had the red hair. Just by looking at it, Harry's heart swelled. Red hair, green eyes: perfect combination of himself and Ginny. He smiled silently.

Just for a moment he thought that Teddy looked like what his and Ginny's kid would look like. He banished the thought thinking that his thoughts were all wrong. He could not and should not be thinking about Ginny like that. She was Ron's sister, for Merlin's sake. Still, deep down there was some sort of happiness. A happiness he had not felt any time before. It was like some sort of contentment.

That night, when he went to sleep, there again in his dreams was the mystery girl. But this time in addition to red hair, he recognized the chocolate brown eyes, and she wasn't alone. There were small red haired, green eyed and black haired, brown eyed kids running.

The rest of the month was spent playing Quidditch, de-gnoming the garden and spending a lot of time in WWW, and in Hermione's case studying. ("We missed an entire year! And this is NEWT year. How are you going to remember everything else you have learned?")

Finally September 1st came. After last minute packing, checking their pets and having a handful of dungbombs exploded (from Ginny's trunk after it slipped), they were all seated in the taxi with Molly and Arthur.

At long last, the large group reached King's Cross. They went through the barrier in pairs; Ron with Harry and Hermione with Ginny. When they'd come out of the barrier, the steaming scarlet Hogwarts Express stood before them. Harry would never forget his first ride to Hogwarts. That was where he made friends with Ron and had met Hermione. He would always enjoy the train ride to Hogwarts.

"Now behave yourself Ronald. Head boy or not, if I hear one wrong thing about you, I will- I will ground you or you are supposed to de-gnome the garden for the entire summer."

For a moment, it looked as though Molly didn't know what his punishment was supposed to be. She could threaten Ron with de-gnoming and grounding when he was really young, but now he was 18-year old young man and had faced a lot more than many 18-year olds. It looked like Molly had just understood that all her kids had grown up and they no longer needed her as much as they did when they were little.

Then she finally sighed and said, "I know Ron, you are grown-up and everything. At times I still forget that it was not yesterday you had dirt on your nose and were trying to get on to the train for first time. But, well, you all are still my babies and I will continue to mother you." Then, with a small grin, she continued, "Although I don't have to worry, as Hermione will surely keep you in line. And I just hope that the Heads' dorm is charmed and everything."

Ron and Hermione had blushed brilliant shades of red, but Ron smiled and said, "Yes mum, Hermione will keep me in line, but I still need you to mother me." It seemed like it was the right thing to be said, because Molly hugged him tightly and when she left him her eyes were shining with unshed tears. She brushed them off. No more words had to be said, because she knew that her kids would always love her the same way, whatever their age might be.

She next moved to Hermione, "Hermione, you are just like a daughter to us. You always were, and this year I hope it becomes official. You are the best for Ron. I hope you both have a very nice year unlike what you had all these other years and I mean it, keep Ron in line."

"And Harry… just keep out of trouble. You have had enough of it for a life time. I hope you just- you will find someone very good for you this year. And-" Whatever she was about to say was not said because Harry had hugged her and said softly, "Thank you for everything, Mrs. Weasley."

There was no need to say anything else. Everything Harry wanted to tell her was understood by just those few words. Molly nodded and cupped Harry's cheek.

"Oi mum! Did you forget you have a daughter?" It was Ginny. She was grinning at Molly mischievously. No doubt that Ginny had said that to lighten the mood. Molly had been getting a bit teary throughout the good-bye's.

Finally she hugged Ginny and finally shed her tears. "I will never forget I have a daughter. Take care, Ginny," was all she said.

The train whistled and everyone said their final good-bye's as they got onto the train.

"Ginny, are you coming with us?"  
"No Hermione. I am going to sit with Melinda."  
"Is she-"  
"Yes, Hermione. I will see you guys later. Bye."  
"Bye" said Harry and Ron.

They found an empty compartment for themselves and sat. Unable to bear the curiosity Harry asked, "Hermione, who's Melinda?"  
"She was Colin's girlfriend, Harry."  
"Yeah and she was a year below him. She is one of the very few who took the exam with the ministry. Now she is in her sixth year with Ginny."

He knew Ginny and Colin were best friends and felt very bad for Colin's death. Once he had almost cried remembering the small boy with camera hero-worshipping him, who was very protective of his younger brother. He had thought of the way Dennis would be feeling over his death. He had never once thought what effect it would have on Ginny. Unwillingly he thought how it would be if he had no Ron or Hermione in his life. He shuddered. He did not want to think anything like that. Just the thought was enough to hurt him badly. If it really- no, it would not happen.

Just then the compartment slid open and Seamus and Lavender entered. Lavender had a huge scar running across the side of her face.

"Hey guys!" said Lavender.  
"Hope you don't mind. All other compartments are full. And congrats Hermione and-" he looked at Ron's badge "Ron! Wow! You both are the heads this year! Cool!"  
"Congratulations to the both of you and speaking of which, don't you need to give the instructions to the prefects?" Lavender asked.

Harry noticed that there was no awkward air between the couples. After all, Lavender was Ron's ex. It looked like all the four had an unspoken agreement on not talking about the matter. It surely was an improvement, thought Harry.

"Oh yeah, we were just leaving. We just wanted to sit for a few minutes and then leave. We're going to give the prefects instructions and patrol the corridors a bit and join you guys again."  
"Patrolling or snogging?" Seamus asked.

Ron and Hermione both laughed a bit and turned a slight red. It was obvious what they were going to do. They blushed slightly and left for their duties.

Harry noticed that Lavender was looking a bit down. It was so different her because she was a really bubbly girl. Now her eyes held a kind of darkness. She rarely smiled. He knew in their sixth year Lavender was so girly and giggly, but at least now she was happy with Seamus. He knew she had been bitten by Greyback, but it hadn't been full moon, so there wasn't much damage. Her situation was similar to Bill's, who had a lot of wolfish tendencies and became very cranky during the full moon.

Although Harry thought that it was nice for her to be with Seamus. Harry knew Seamus had harbored a crush for Lavender for a long time. It was a wonder that Seamus was not with Dean and Lavender was not with Parvati. They were best friends the same way he and Ron were.

"Hey guys, where are Dean and Parvati?"  
"Oh, we forgot to tell you, they are the seventh year prefects this year, so they went to the prefects' carriage."

That's nice, Harry thought. There were only three Gryffindor girls, and as Hermione was a head girl, the seventh year prefect position was left either to Lavender or Parvati. He privately thought that out of the two Parvati was fit for the job, not that he disliked Lavender.

And as for Dean being made the prefect, he was not sure. There were three other choices for Prefect position including him. He obviously had no desire for it and was glad. And Seamus… well may be Dean was more balanced than Seamus, just like it was with Parvati and Lavender. But then again, there was Neville, who had changed drastically. Harry thought that maybe Neville was more worthy of the job than Dean, but he was not very sure whether or not Neville would be suitable for the job. _Oh well,_ he thought_, I think the teachers know what has to be done._

Just then the compartment door slid open. Harry really wished it would not have happened this year; he had no mood to endure taunts from Malfoy. But maybe he had changed. He thought this because there stood Malfoy, not accompanied by his henchmen. Crabbe had died in the room of requirement. As for Goyle, Harry had no idea where he was. But what Harry noticed was that Draco Malfoy stood there in front of him, and not wearing his usual sneer. His facial expression suggested that he had gone through a lot. True, Harry had gone through a lot more than Malfoy, but at least he was pretty much happy the last few weeks. In fact, Malfoy looked really rugged.

"Potter." He nodded at him.  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked, wondering what in the world he had wanted.  
"I came here because- because I wanted to tell you how sorry I am."  
"Sorry for what? You have so many things to be sorry about." Harry said. And to his surprise Malfoy bent his head and said, "I know."  
"I know nothing will change anything between us, and it's alright. I don't want to spend my life knowing that I realized my mistakes and did not do anything to apologize for it."  
It would be an understatement to say that Harry was shocked. He continued, "I am not telling that as soon as I say I am sorry I want us to be best of friends. I know that won't happen. I just want us to be civil to each other. I just hope that can happen."  
Harry stared at him in shock. Yes, he had expected a bit of change him, but not this much.  
"I know you are not the only one I am supposed to apologize to; there is also Granger, Weasleys and most of the Gryffindors too."

He turned to Seamus and Lavender and said, "I am sorry."  
Seamus looked like he was about to say something, but Lavender poked him and he shut up. Both of them just nodded at him.

Harry had recovered from his shock. But couldn't help thinking if there was some other reason Malfoy was apologizing to him. Maybe he was planning a plot? Yet somehow the reason sounded stupid even in his head. He had, of course, seen the remorse in the other boy's face. It was not fake. But of course Moody had said 'constant vigilance' and he was going to stick up to that. Well, he thought dryly, at least I will try not to get too close to him then. But then one other question was repeating itself in his head that Harry couldn't help but asking.

"Malfoy, I do not know about accepting your apology. Maybe I might, I don't know. But I couldn't help but notice something."  
Malfoy nodded for him to continue.  
"I don't know but after everything that happened between us, you seem to be willing for us to be…. Something nearly….. Friends."  
Malfoy smiled, a real genuine smile. "I had wanted to be your friend from the first time I knew you were on the train, in my first year."

"Yes Potter, I had grown up hearing your stories just like anyone else in our world. My father taught me to hate Harry Potter, yes. Yet, somehow, I didn't. I always did want to be friends with the Harry Potter. Yes I agree I wanted to be friends with Harry Potter. That's why I came to meet you. But you were with a Weasley, a family I had been taught to despise. And you chose him over me. That's why I was so angry on you. I didn't exactly hate you. Not really at least. But I was really angry at you, and loathed you. You had everything I wanted, yes. But I never did seriously hate you."

Harry didn't know what to tell. Malfoy had wanted to be his friend. He was not sure if he would have accepted him as his friend even if he had not met Ron. He did dislike Malfoy. But he did not at least hate him like he hated Voldemort.

"I don't know, Malfoy, but you will have to apologize to both Ron and Hermione. Until then I, will not be able to accept your apology."  
"Sure Potter, don't worry, I will. That's what I wanted to do anyway."

And then the compartment door opened and the signal to all hell breaking loose began. Ron and Hermione had entered the compartment. They didn't seem to have recognized the new addition to the compartment, yet. They were grinning and their lips were swollen. Harry smirked inwardly. Of course after seven years of tension between those two, this was to be expected.

"Harry did you know- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" well of course, Ron had noticed Draco Malfoy.  
"Weasley, I came here to apologize." He said rather coldly and calmly.  
"AND I AM VOLDEMORT!" Ron's yelling didn't seem to stop.  
"I thought he died and you were a Weasley. And last time I checked, the dark lord's surname wasn't Weasley."

Harry had to give it to Malfoy. He seemed really apologetic to Harry, Seamus and Lavender and, if he wasn't wrong, even Hermione. But, well, with Ron, he surely didn't hate him the way he hated him before, but maybe they both couldn't even be civil to each other. He wasn't sure how Malfoy kept himself calm in front of Ron's yelling. Weasleys were known to have tempers. Of course the Weasley females are the worst when their tempers are brought out, but the males weren't any less vocal. They could be as calm as the ocean, but when the calmness is stirred, their tempers would be in par with the Weasley women. Ron looked like he was going to eat Malfoy alive if he didn't leave them alone.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't care about your jokes, get it. You and your Death Eater family have done more than enough damage to us. Now just get out of here." Harry knew Ron was not going to back away and he knew why.

Even for so long after the war, Hermione kept being awoken by the same horrible nightmare, where she was tortured by Bellatrix. It wasn't only one night when Ginny had banged on Ron's door, and told him that Hermione had needed him. Ron would return back to his room after hours. He was very upset by the words 'Mudblood' on her arm. He had wanted to write 'Blood traitor' on his own arm, but Hermione had yelled at him for being stupid and he had stopped. Still, Harry knew Ron had the same nightmares as Hermione and he kept shouting in his sleep, 'No, not Hermione, don't do anything to her.' Ron was completely angry towards the entire Malfoy family. Harry knew that Draco didn't exactly hurt Hermione in their Manor, but somehow, he couldn't find fault with Ron for being angry with them. Hermione was his best friend, and if something like that had happened to Gin- no, he wouldn't think of her that way.

"I know Weasley, everything my family and I have done was not correct and I also know that it was too late when I realized it. I came here to apologize to all of you. Not only you guys, but even others whom I had tormented before. I don't want to live knowing that I realized my mistakes and at least did not apologize. Whether or not you accept my apology is up to you, and I won't be surprised if you don't, but at least I would know I had tried apologizing to you. So Granger, Weasley, to both of you I apologize sincerely for all of my actions." He told them solemnly.

"Alright, I accept your apology." Hermione said, to the surprise of everyone. When Ron looked at her with a hint of anger she said, "I know Ron, you don't want to do this. But I just thought that maybe we should give him a chance. No one is bad from birth, Ron; it's just the circumstances that change people. We don't have to be friends, but at least we can be just civil to each other."

"Fine, Malfoy. I accept your apology, seeing that you apologized to both Ron and Hermione."

Ron looked at Harry and shook his head disapprovingly but did not say anything else to him. He then looked at Malfoy and said, "Just because my friends have forgiven you don't mean that I should. I still think you're up to something, but I'll try not to hold anything against you."

_Well,_ Harry thought, _this is the most you can expect from Ron_. Harry had half expected him to pounce on him and strangle him to death. Thankfully it didn't happen. May be he was being a bit more mature  
"Well, if that's it, then leave this instant." Ron barked.  
Or not, Harry sighed.

"For your information, Weasley, I was also trying to hide in addition to apologizing to you lot."

Ron smirked, "Running from what? Dark lord? Or Pansy 'Smug-faced' Parkinson?

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am running from her."  
"Why?" Seamus blurted out.

He sighed and took a long breath, saying, "I don't like her, not in that way at least. She's a cold hearted bitch and doesn't really care about me; all she cares about is the Malfoy family wealth. And she doesn't even leave me alone when I want to be alone. She keeps nagging me and irritates me a lot. I just can't stand her."  
"Why don't you tell her off then?" Lavender asked.  
"I just can't, we're betrothed. We're supposed to marry just after our schooling."

Whatever Harry was expecting, wasn't that. He wouldn't want that on his worst enemy. He knew Draco was not an excellent person, but not even he deserved Pansy. She was just too stupid and bitchy and whiny and- He was sure he could go on about the list.

"Well, I'm sorry." Ron said. Even he didn't wish it on Malfoy.  
"It's alright" Malfoy sighed.  
"Well, is there any way to stop it?"  
"Oh yes, there is. The current marriage law, of course."  
"How does that help?" Harry asked.  
"Well I am not sure how exactly this works. But somehow this law is stronger than the contract between Parkinsons and Malfoys. My only way out is the law."  
"But what if Pansy was chosen for you?"  
"Then there is no other way. I just have to marry her then or die. Either way the pig is going to be slaughtered."

Harry really pitied him. Even if Malfoy violated the law, he couldn't violate the contract because he would die. Even then, he couldn't avoid the law, because he had to get engaged to only Pansy then.

Draco Malfoy looked really pale, but then, he was not going to lose hope, he had only one chance and there was every chance of it going wrong; but he was going to take the risk.

"Anyways, I have to go. See you in school." He nodded to each of them and he left.

Ron was the first one to break the silence. "I never thought this day would come, but I really, really feel sorry for Malfoy."  
All of them nodded and said, "I know."

Then Seamus said, "Bloody marriage law or not, I am not going to leave Lavender. I love her and I am going to marry her come what may."

"WHAT?" Ron blurted out.  
"You heard me. Me and Lavender are together forever and ever."  
"Then why aren't you engaged or something?" Hermione asked.  
"Well I thought we were still young to marry so Seamus gave me a promise ring. But of course, the Ministry doesn't consider a promise ring for the law. So we have to undergo the process."  
"But then, won't it be a risk? You never know with whom you are going to be chosen."  
"Well, it's a risk, alright. But even if we aren't chosen for each other, we will find some way to marry. I'm not going to let a bloody law and a Ministry come between us." Seamus said.

Lavender beamed at him and kissed him. Harry sighed. He had no idea how this year was going to turn out to be. Just the train ride had proved there would be enough drama in their lives, and he was not sure whether or not he could endure it.

There was Ron and Hermione deeply in love, Seamus and Lavender nearly engaged, Fred and George already engaged, Draco stuck in a hell-hole, and Harry, Harry with no idea what was going to happen to him. He wondered if a day would come when he would think that taking on Voldemort again was better than the marriage law, but whatever awaited him, he would surely find out. After all, things always did turn out fine in the end.

**A/N: I know what most of the readers might be thinking, there are certain things I gotta tell you and clear it.**

Ron's behaviour is a lot different, most of the times he doesn't have a clue on what is going on (The Ron we all know). But in this chapter he comforts Molly. Like I said, characters are a bit ooc. Who knows, after the war Ron may have changed a bit.

And Draco Malfoy apologising, some of you might not feel it natural for him to be apologising and I agree. I personally feel he went through a lot after the war and by his reactions at Malfoy Manor and while killing Dumbledore, I think he regretted his actions deeply. But whatever he did, it was done forcefully. So I think after everything happened he wanted to at least lead a normal life. So that's why he apologised to them. And about Ron and Draco being at least civil, let's just leave the job to Rose and Scorpius (And I know it is a fanon ship). I am not a Draco Malfoy lover neither am I a hater… I am pretty much neutral to him. And I did feel bad for putting him in this position, I mean come on who wants to be betrothed and have no say in it. And no less betrothed to the person whom you don't like. (Well of course I don't like Pansy, so Dansy shippers I am sorry.)

And about Lavender Brown, I am pretty sure she wasn't mentioned dead; just that she was bitten by Greyback. So I think it is proper for her to be with Seamus. And of course the war changed her, that's why she is so different. There could have actually been awkwardness between Ron and Lavender but I ignored it. I just thought it would be better this way.

I know there isn't much of Harry/Ginny yet. But please be patient. Harry is already confused and in denial. (So much like how it is in HBP). And Ginny- we will see about her in later chapters. But that is how they find each other, in a most unexpected way.

And next chapter the people are chosen. I know you might have waited a long time for this. But it will be in the next chapter. All the pairings are canon of course, so you have an idea who will be chosen for whom. But what about Parvati? Or Terry Boot? Well since we do not know what happened with them we are free to have a guess. So some of them are placed according to my wish and hope you like those pairings. Now, if I continue my AN- it would be bigger than the story. So I will stop. But thanks for reading.


	5. Chosen? Betrothed? Or Meant to be?

**A/N: Hello everyone! Long time no see! I am sorry to have kept you lot waiting for this long. I will try and upload faster, but my college is starting- I dunno how long it will be before my next update. Anyway, I thought I will reply for some my reviews, so here goes.**

**Cedric Inuzuka: Well, to be blunt you didn't like the way I portrayed Draco Malfoy. I was not playing the 'nice Draco Malfoy' card. It was my opinion that war changes people a lot and he did change, **_**but not much.**_** If he was 'nice' put in an extreme way, he would have behaved a bit differently with Ron. And yes, I do believe that a nod is a sign of being civil, when compared to a grimace or a sneer. And about Scorpius and Rose, firstly- this is not a Scorose fic and I know it is **_**not**_**canon. It was just a thought. But oh well, to each their own and if it is your choice to not agree with my opinions, then fine.**

**narniaandharrypotter4ever: Yes, I agree with you. That's the reason there was a change in him.**

**Looloo: I am sorry that I haven't updated faster, my beta had a bit of delay in submitting the chapter. It was long ready. But anyway, I feel like I know you. Do I? Just let me know.**

* * *

**Chosen? Betrothed? Or -Meant to be?**

Everyone got off the train. Soon Ginny joined Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others as they all took a carriage together. Ginny was looking quiet pale and sad, so Hermione asked her, "What's wrong, Ginny?"

She shook her head and said, "Nothing much, it's just that I was comforting Melinda and Dennis. I had tried forgetting about Colin. I tried to shut it in the back of my mind. But I never succeeded, and now, when I saw them all together, it just sort of hit me that he will no longer be with us. It's just not fair. He was so young and full of life and now he isn't there. It's not at all fair."

Hermione looked at her sympathetically. Somehow Harry understood her pain, and he didn't want to see pain or tears in those beautiful brown orbs. He just took her hand and said comfortingly, "I know, Ginny. Life is never fair, but we just have to get on with it. There is nothing much we can do, other than comfort each other and move on."

She looked at him and her eyes were full of understanding. She nodded and said softly, "I know." Ginny smiled at him and his stomach did a somersault. Just being with her made Harry feel odd. As for touching her and conversing with her, his body did weird things to him. He would feel like he was floating, and his heart would beat faster.

He had to control himself. Bloody hell, what was wrong with him? If he continued this, he was not sure where he would end. Probably in less than one day his 'future partner' would be chosen, and he was having weird feelings for Ginny. _'Future partner'._ Something about that made Harry snort. He sighed in disbelief.

Something hit him like a ton of bricks. What if by some god-forbidden chance his 'future partner' turned out to be Ginny?

Something traitorous deep down in his heart smiled hopefully. Harry knew it was nothing dangerous. Still, it was traitorous, seeing it was a part of himself wanting him to be with Ginny. When Harry was sure that he wanted nothing more than friendship with her, something down there, some part of himself, wanted more than that. _Traitorous thing_, Harry thought dimly.

They all got down from the carriage and entered the great hall. It looked like it hadn't changed at all, as if this was not the place where many people had died fighting. It still looked like how it had looked in Harry's first year.

Repairing Hogwarts had not been an easy job, but Professor McGonagall had taken it upon herself, and many others had joined their wands to do the repair work. It did come as a surprise when many other magical governments from other nations had come to their help. They had not only helped Hogwarts, but even the present Ministry to set things right.

Everyone was in awe by looking at the great hall. They took their respective positions and waited for the first years to come and be sorted. In Ron's case, he simply waited for them so that as soon as the sorting was done, he could dig in.

In mere minutes Professor Flitwick came with a bunch of nervous-looking first years behind him. The sorting took some time, and Ron was waiting impatiently for the feast to begin. As soon as it begun he started shoveling food in his mouth, much to Hermione's disgust.

It felt the same. Everything felt the same. Just that there was McGonagall instead of Dumbledore. Just that there were some faces removed….

In addition to that, however, he noticed the addition of three people in the staff table. If Harry was not wrong, they could have passed for a family, for there was a man of early fifties, but who had put a booming smile on his face. _He looks quiet handsome for a fifty year old, _thought Harry. To his left was a woman. She had a very calm and motherly expression which could have been easily compared with Molly's. Then there was a girl sitting next to the woman, probably in mid-twenties. She looked pretty, with ocean blue eyes just like the woman next to her. Her facial features, however, looked just like the man's.

Harry noticed that it was not only him staring at the three; the whole student population looked at them and realized that they were a family. It was probably first time at Hogwarts that there had ever been a family teaching.

As the feast ended, Professor McGonagall stood from her high chair and spoke. It was not the odd words Dumbledore spoke. She spoke in a strict tone. But behind the tone was a softness, which Harry realized he had never heard before.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before I speak about the school term, I ask you to maintain a moment's silence for all those who are not here, because of whose sacrifices we are standing here today. I ask you all to stand up and maintain a moment's silence."

The whole hall stood up and they had a moment's silence. Professor McGonagall sighed and started talking to them all.

"As you all know, we lost many teachers in this war, too. So let me introduce you to your new professors. Professor Richard Wilson will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." The man whom Harry had noticed earlier stood up. There was a great applause for him. Somehow, this man looked trustworthy. He was nothing like Quirrell or Lockhart or Snape; but a weird combination of Moody and Lupin with a bout of Ludo Bagman's boyish smile and charm.

"Then, Professor Wilma Wilson will be teaching you Muggle studies." The motherly-looking woman stood up and smiled at everyone. There was a polite applause for her.

Harry wondered why there was a third person added to the staff table. As far as his knowledge concerned, he was sure all the teaching posts were filled. He briefly wondered what she would do.

Then Professor McGonagall cleared her voice and it looked like it took a great amount of pain for her to tell the next words. "Well then, Professor Emily Wilson here will be teaching you your Transfiguration classes."

Emily Wilson smiled genuinely at everyone and sat down. It took a while for them to applaud her, because they had all just realized that transfiguration would not be taken by McGonagall. Harry knew that it took great pain for McGonagall to appoint another teacher to teach her own subject, but as a headmistress Harry was sure that she couldn't take the subject. In addition to that, there were many added responsibilities to the woman, being the headmistress. It had simply never actually occurred to him that she wouldn't be taking the subject.

Professor McGonagall continued, "And, Professor Flitwick will be your new deputy headmaster and Professor Richard Wilson is the new head of Gryffindor."

Harry sighed, but looked at the pressing problem. There were three Professor Wilsons. He would be taking classes with only two of them, but he was sure there would be a lot of confusion from this. This could turn out comical.

He looked at the rest of the table and found that they were thinking around the same lines. Finally his eyes landed on Ginny, who was looking distantly at the teachers with a small smile tugging her lips. He looked at her and felt himself smiling. Something about her smile made him smile too. Deep down, he felt happy. He realized with a jolt that he was happy whenever she was happy.

It was not the first time he found himself being happy in her presence. The realization hit him like a bludger in the face. He was falling for Ginny Weasley. He knew he was in denial all these days. He had denied his feelings for her. He had tried his best thinking of her as just his best mate's sister, but the point was that she was more than 'Ron's sister'. She was a friend to him in many different ways. Sometimes, she understood him better than even Ron or Hermione. She had comforted him after the war. She alone knew how it felt to face Voldemort face to face. Yet something that always mesmerized him was her fiery and feisty temper. There was some kind of spunk about her. She was something different. She was someone who was just like him, and at the same time not at all like him.

But only one thought played in his mind. '_I am falling for Ginny Weasley.'_ The traitorous thing down there in his heart laughed at him and said, _'You have already fallen.'__  
_  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said. "Everyone who is not yet seventeen, please leave the hall." There was a lot of noise as the students protested, but left when they all received a stern look from McGonagall.

She waited until everyone were settled and said, "I hope you are all aware of the marriage law. Now, as you all know, your partners will be chosen in your school year. Your partners will be chosen tomorrow, right after breakfast. Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, will be present here tomorrow and you can ask him all the questions you have. Now you may all go."

Suddenly it felt like he was pulled into reality. His partner would be chosen tomorrow. Just when he had realized his feelings for Ginny, he was going to have a partner chosen the next day. _'What if it's not Ginny?' _He asked himself. Suddenly, he didn't like this marriage law at all. Harry was overcome with a sensation of wanting to hit something. He did not want this complication in his life. He wanted to ask a girl when he liked her. He wanted to _ask_ Ginny to be his girlfriend. He wanted to be with Ginny, not some ministry-chosen girl. He somehow didn't care about the ancient magic. Just then his own words to Neville in Diagon Alley were ringing in his head, 'Sometimes you just need to remain positive of what's happening.'

Would being positive help him? Would it change the fact that he was going to be assigned a partner? Harry sighed. Things were looking complicated. All the seventh years had entered their dorms. He looked at each one of them. Everyone had the same look of resignation on their faces, even Seamus who was so confident in the train. He took a deep breath. He just had to remain positive. He would see what was going to happen. He just hoped that whatever happened was good.

Harry woke up to find that all his dorm mates were in various stages of waking up. Only Neville was already up and getting ready to go down. Harry got up, and after getting ready, he bade Ron good-bye and told him that he would be in great hall.

His stomach was churning with nervousness. He mused about the reason for this. Then he remembered. _That's right, _he thought,_ my future wife._

Harry came down to the Great Hall to find that it was a lot less crowded than usual. He spotted Neville among few others sitting at the Gryffindor table and sat next to him.

He greeted Neville and sat down next to him. Neville gave a small smile to Harry and resumed his eating. Just then Luna came to the great hall and sat down at Ravenclaw table. He also saw that she was staring vaguely at a blonde boy about  
her age.

He knew it was not his position to ask, but some curiosity that always existed in him made him ask, "Neville, are you and Luna still together?"

To his great surprise Neville laughed and said, "No, but we're still friends, though."

Confused as to why Neville would be laughing, Harry asked him, "Er… what was so funny about it that you laughed?"

"It's actually nothing Harry. It was just the- the way we ended things. It was just like Ron had said in Diagon Alley, 'Something Luna-ish'. She came to visit me while I was in my garden. We were speaking about almost everything when she asked, 'Neville, are we best friends?' and I said yes. Then she smiled and said, 'Then we should always be best friends.' It was just a kind of understanding between us, you know, that we could not be more than friends but we would be there for each other." He finished with a smile.

Harry nodded. That was how Luna was. She had an ability of seeing and understanding things that others couldn't. She was someone special.

Then when he was just tucking into his food, Neville dropped the bomb. "You know, Luna and I are not something like you and Hermione, where you treat her like your sister…Luna and I are maybe something like… you and Ginny."

The first thought to cross Harry's mind was _'If only you knew, Neville'_. But then, he had to stop doing this. He couldn't have feelings like this for her. She was Ginny- she was out of bounds. Surely, what he felt was just a bit _more_ friendly and nothing like what he thought the previous night.

_'Denial is such bliss', _called the traitorous monster.

'Shut up, I am just trying to say what exactly is correct.'  
_  
'Yeah, right!'_Snorted that thing.

'Right! Enough with you. I'm going to try and stop thinking about her now. Take a deep breath. Now distract yourself. Wand movement for levitation is swish and flick, incantation for stunning is-'

"Hi, Harry, Neville." Came the most beautiful voice and her flowery scent followed her.

_So much for distraction,_ thought Harry.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry.

"Er … Nothing. Just nervous, I guess."

She seemed to accept his answer because she resumed her eating. But she still had that look on her face as if she didn't completely believe him. Harry wondered how it was that she knew when something was wrong with him. This wasn't the first time she'd known. May be he was just too obvious for her.

"Hello all", came the nervous voice of Hermione. Ron only grunted his greetings to everyone at the table. He was still not a morning person.

When they were in the middle of breakfast, Harry noticed that Professor Richard Wilson was handing out the time tables for several younger students and enquiring things with them. Finally he came near where Harry and his friends were sitting. He was checking some sort of list and had a handful of time tables.

"So sixth year last one, Ah-Ms Weasley… You are taking Arithemancy, Charms, Defense, Herbology, Muggle studies, Potions and Transfiguration. Is that correct?"

"Yes, professor."

"Alright then, here you go."

"Thanks, professor."

"So, onto seventh years, finally. Ms Granger. You have opted for Ancient runes, Arithemancy, Charms, Defense, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration…Right?"

"Yes, professor."

"Good good. Here is your time table."

"Right then, Potter and Weasley. Both opted for same classes. Easier for me to distribute them- so yeah, Charms, Defense, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration. Right, here you go."

He smiled at all three of them and moved to distribute the last of the timetables.

"Defense; not that we need the classes now, though."

"Ron, that isn't how it works. There are a still lot of things we have to learn. Just because we did something last year doesn't make us proficient in the subject!"

"Honestly Hermione, I was just saying that we won't have much need with it, I mean we have learnt many things anyway. So this should be easy. That's what I said."

Hermione looked like she was about to say something more when Harry said, "Drop it. You have been going on with it for ages. I don't know when this bickering of yours will stop. I hate to get stuck in these matters between you two."

"Fine." They both sighed, but Harry knew that this would not be the last of their small fights.

The silence that started after their fight was not nice at all. The nervous atmosphere was not suiting anyone. Any distractions Harry tried were not working. He attempted to talk with Ron or Hermione or anyone else, for that case. But for some reason, his throat was constricted and he could not speak. He noticed that this was the condition of most of his classmates and friends. Only the younger students were chatting animatedly.

They had the whole day free. That would have been great, but for the fact that it probably wouldn't be enjoyable. Harry was sure that whoever the girl would be, he would be a nervous wreck in front of her.

_'Even in front of Ginny?'__  
_  
'Go away you idiot. Leave me alone for now.'  
_  
__'I will be back, when you and Ginny are chosen together.'__  
_  
Why, oh, _why_ was his inner monster so sure about this? Why was it torturing him like this?

"Attention, for all students at least seventeen years old, in a few minutes your partners will be chosen. Anyone below the age of seventeen, leave the Great Hall and proceed to your common room."

There were many grumblings again, but the students quickly dispersed.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "As you can all see, your heads of the house have already distributed your time tables. As you know, there will be no lessons today. Still, there will be lessons tomorrow. As we cannot in any case afford to lose any more time, we have given the time tables today."

Just after her small speech ended, Kingsley Shacklebolt walked through the doors of the Great Hall, followed by two ministry officials, carrying a stone basin strongly resembling a pensive, but with runes and engravings so much more detailed that Harry was sure this was no pensive.

Finally Kingsley and the two officials followed him to the teachers' table. There, on a neatly conjured wooden table, they kept the pensive-like basin. The two officials both nodded at Kingsley and then he turned to face the students.

"So, let us not beat around the bush. Today you and I both know that your partners, or rather, your other half is going to be chosen. But, as I had said, many of you would still be having certain doubts or queries regarding this. So before we start the process, ask us if you have any questions. We will answer them to the best of our abilities."

There were several low murmurs at this. The hall only consisted of all the seventh years and most of the sixth years. Then Ernie McMillan asked, "Is this thing about soul mates true? Is it that whoever our partners are going to be, they are the 'one' for us?"

"Yes, this certain procedure is the most trusted. This was used mostly during ancient times to see who your soul mate was… but now we have a need of this here."

"You told us you would be giving us a 'proof', but where is it or what is it?" Padma Patil asked.

"Oh, yes shortly after all your questions we are going to give you the proofs."

"You told us that if we found our partners not suitable for us, you would let us go our separate ways, will you really?" Neville asked.

"Ah, Mr Longbottom, trust me there will be no need of you both going separate ways."

"Does that mean you are going to force us to marry?"

"Oh no. Not at all. Why would you want to stay away from the person you love? Yes, you will learn to love the person you are chosen for, or rather the person who is chosen for you."

"Assuming that we do love the person, we would be together. But what if we don't want to marry when you tell us to? What if we want to marry later?"

"I am truly sorry, Mr. Longbottom, but you only have time until the younger of you turns 20. So roughly, you would have about two to three years before you can get married. We cannot extend the age limit, because our world is at a clear threat of extinction."

"So in short, you want us only to produce kids?"

"No. That is not what this is totally about. Yes, this law was passed due to the loss of so many lives, but that is not all we have in mind. Like I have said before, I don't want to put all of you in a hell hole just because we want future witches and wizards. We are merely doing this to speed up the process a bit and help you choose your perfect partner."

Then after a long pause Kingsley said, "Now you all tell me, if you ever wanted to marry and have a family, would you had done that within another ten years considering there was no ministry interfering?

After some thought, some of the people nodded. Harry found himself to be one of them. Being deprived of it since his childhood, he always wanted a family for himself. Yes, the Weasleys had accepted him without any doubt and he very well considered them their family, but he wanted a family for himself. Someone he could call his own.

"So if there was no law or any such thing, you would have merely done the same thing in another ten years. Now tell me, if you have around two more years to marry and another seven years to have kids, wouldn't that roughly be the same you were doing? In simple words, we are merely doing the work of a catalyst and nothing else."

Many people were looking at the minister a bit more differently. As if they were a bit more accepting, _but still not completely._ Whatever the case might be, a bit of doubt always lingered around.

"So, are there any more questions?"

"Er.. You said there would be some bonding time; what exactly are you going to do about that?" a sixth year girl asked.

"Ah, that! It will be discussed after your partners are chosen. There's no need to worry about that."

"And minister-" a sixth year Ravenclaw asked.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"Greengrass. When you said you are going to choose our soul mates, does that mean a witch is going to be chosen for a wizard or could muggles be chosen too? And is it that whoever would be chosen for us- should they be at Hogwarts?"

"Well Ms Greengrass, your question is completely valid. There is no such rule that your soul mate has to be magical; it could be anyone. They could be older than you and left Hogwarts already or they might not even belong to this country. They could very well be muggles."

"But how are we supposed to have bonding time with them?"

"That... well, that is something which we have not yet taken into total consideration. For now, however, all I suggest is to get to know that person."

"That's mental; they haven't actually considered all the possibilities." Ron whispered.

"Right then, if all your questions are done, we shall move onto the next stage- the proof."

Many people sat up straighter at this. They wondered what exactly the proof might be.

"Ah, right. Our proof is simple… We are testing this magic on two soul-bonded people."

"Soul-bonded? That's just a myth. It doesn't exist!" Anthony screamed.

"On the contrary to popular belief, soul-bond is not a myth. There are several recordings of a soul-bond. However, they are as rare as once in two or three centuries."

"How do you know these people are soul-bonded?" asked Justin.

"Their names are recorded in Department of Mysteries. Soul-bonds and many such things are dealt there. I do not wish to go deeper on this, seeing that any matter concerning the DoM must be left a mystery."

Then Hermione whispered, "I thought soul-bond was a myth! It does really exist then."

"What exactly is a soul-bond?" asked Harry.

"I'll tell you later, after I check more about it." She whispered back.

"So, if the soul-bond is so rare… who are the ones you are currently testing them on?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, they are here, and we are going to perform the procedure right here in front of you."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"These two." Kingsley pointed at the staff table, where Professors Richard and Wilma Wilson were sitting.

"You mean-"

"Oh yes, they are a soul-bonded couple. It was quite lucky for us that the people whom we were searching for were present in England itself."

There was no sign of surprise on their professors' faces, leaving Harry to assume that they already knew about everything.

All the students were looking at their new professors with dumbstruck expressions. The news that they had just received was shocking to digest.

"Right then, if you all are ready, we shall begin."

The students merely looked at him and some of them closed their already hanging mouths. Harry looked at Ginny to find her appearing completely dumbstruck. She then simply shook her head, staring at the staff table.

Harry followed her eye sight. One of the ministry official took a flask and some vials from his robe pocket. He took one of the vials and added about five drops of a green liquid from it into the flask.

Meanwhile the other official was standing in front of the basin and muttering some very long incantation. As his incantation progressed, the runes on the basin started to glow brighter and brighter. After his chanting, however, the runes returned to their original state.

They both nodded at Kingsley, who continued, "Now, as you have seen, our 'equipment' is ready. We will be taking a bit of a person, of whose soul mate has to be determined. For example, we will take the person's hair and add it into the given potion. Then after some simple charms on it, we will be pouring it into this basin."

As he said that the official handed the flask to Professor Richard Wilson and he then added a bit of hairs to his potion. He then handed it back to the ministry official, who muttered a small charm on it. He then gave it to the other official and he took the flask and poured it into the basin.

Then a white cloud of smoke rose from the basin, and a face materialized from it: the face of Professor Richard Wilson. Everybody in the hall gasped.  
Hermione was whispering, "That seriously must be a very complicated magic. No wonder only DoM officials know the procedure."

Then, one of the officials muttered a small incantation, keeping his wand on the basin. With a similar white cloud another face materialised right next to Professor Richard's; it was the face of Professor Emily Wilson.

The whole hall sat in complete silence. No one moved or spoke; everybody's eyes were fixed on the two faces that had formed out of the smoke.

Slowly as the smoke dissolved into thin air, everyone turned their heads towards Kingsley.

Then one of the official spoke, "Now, is that proof enough? Or do you want more?"

Then Zacharias Smith spoke. "How can we be sure that they are soul-bonded? And even if they are, what if that thing shows the faces of their spouse?"

The official said, "You may be assured that your professors are soul-bonded. The records are found in the DoM. However, we cannot disclose any further information. If you still don't believe us, you can ask you teachers about that." He finished with a smile.

Then Kingsley said, "And as per your next question concerning spouses, Mr Smith, we are here to choose the future spouses of the people who are not married, so your statement saying that this _thing_ shows the person's spouse is totally invalid, as they are not yet married"

Smith scowled at the minister and his officials and grumbled something under his breath.

"Now, if you all are ready, we will be starting the choosing of your partners."

It was like someone had dropped a bomb shell. Everyone froze at that. Until now, they knew what was going to happen, but when those words left Kingsley's mouth, the realisation dawned upon everyone. It was going to happen, _now_.

As soon as Kingsley spoke, the ministry officials waved their wands and the green liquid started pouring itself in the many vials. After it was completely poured into different vials, with another flick of the wand every student had a vial hovering in front of them.

"Now I ask you to add a bit of yourself into the potion." Kingsley said.

"Can we add our spit too?" Ron asked grimacing.

"Ron, shut up and just add a bit of your hair." Hermione snapped irritably.

Harry pulled a bit of hair and added it to the potion in front of him. When everyone had added their hair in to the potion, Kingsley flicked his wand and the vials were corked. Then with another flick of the wand, the bottles had names appear on them. On Harry's was written 'Potter, Harry'. With a final flick, all the vials were summoned upon the table.

"Moment of truth." Harry mumbled nervously.

Before beginning, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "I will be calling out the names of your partners. This process will be done alphabetically, and there is no need to move from your original seats." She said, as though she was talking to five year olds.

"Right, then, let's start. Abbott, Hannah."

The hall was deathly quiet. Harry looked at the Hufflepuff table to see that Hannah was looking very pale. She was staring at the ministry officials nervously. The ministry official summoned the vial with her name and muttered the charm; he then gave it to the other official who added the contents into the basin.

The white smoke rose the same way out of the basin and Hannah's face materialised there. The official kept his wand in contact with the basin and muttered a charm. Then next to Hannah's face, there appeared the same white smoke. It slowly materialised to form the face of... Neville.

Harry turned to look at Neville. He was a bit pale, but his cheeks and ears were quite a bit red. If Harry wasn't mistaken, Neville was blushing. He looked at Hufflepuff table and noted the same thing was happening with Hannah. May be Hannah had a bit of crush on Neville.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom."

Then, with a flick of her wand, Neville's vial disappeared.

With one couple chosen, and lots more to go, the whole hall turned their heads towards the staff table. There was nervousness, anxiety, and in addition to that, there was a bit of curiousity written on their faces.

Professor McGonagall called again, "Bones, Susan."

The ministry officials did the same procedure again. Next to Susan's face came Justin's.

"Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchly." Called McGonagall.

The same procedure was happened. The ministry official would take a vial and mutter a charm and would give it to his partner. His partner would pour the contents into a basin and then mutter a charm.

"Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst"

"Brown, Lavender."

Lavender froze in her seat. She took Seamus' hand and he squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. She closed her eyes, nervous to see the procedure. And then-

"Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan"

She opened her eyes and looked at Seamus. He smiled fondly and kissed her, saying, "You were worth the risk."

Harry resumed watching the process. He was getting more and more nervous by every minute. But there was some kind of anxiety too, wanting to see 'the person's' face next to his.

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

The ministry official performed the various procedures and a face appeared next to Millicent's. Harry's mouth dropped to floor. In any of his dreams, he had not expected this. If he had anything in his hand, it would have fallen down. For next to Millicent's face appeared the face of... Dudley Dursley

Ron, who had seen Harry's cousin, looked at Harry with his mouth agape. Hermione, who had not met Dudley, looked at them in confusion.

Ron cleared his throat and explained, "That's Dudley, Harry's cousin."

At this, many students attention had been caught. The hall was so silent that Ron's voice was carried to the Slytherin table. There sat Millicent Bullstrode, with an expression that Harry couldn't read.

"I think she likes him." It was Ginny.

"Whaa-?"

"Millicent, I think she likes Dudley. You know, when someone gets attracted when you look at them, just like that? Love at first sight. But I think she's also torn because he is a muggle."

Harry sat with a bemused expression on his face. He stared at Ginny like she had said something unbelievable. Of course, it really was unbelievable. He was just coming out of his reverie when McGonagall called,

"Michel Corner and Sally-Anne Perks."

The process continued.

"Stephen Cornfoot and Sophie Roper."

"Tracey Davis and Theoder Nott."

"Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil."

And then, "Goyle, Gregory."

Harry wondered who could be the 'soul mate' for Goyle. He looked at the basin to find Pansy Parkinson's face next to Goyle's.

Harry smiled, not because he hated Goyle or anything, but that at least now, Draco Malfoy had a choice. He did not particularly like Malfoy, but he didn't hate him either.

Pansy was heard shouting, "No, this is not possible. I belong with Draco. No."

But no one, not even her Slytherin friends were interested in her shouts, because next came the name, "Granger, Hermione."

Harry looked at his friends. Both of them were holding each other's hands and looking down at their laps. They were visibly shaking. Harry prayed that his friends would be chosen for each other. Neither Ron nor Hermione, or even Harry for that matter dared to look at the table. Then he suddenly looked at Ginny, and she smiled at him as if to say, it's over. Then McGonagall said, or rather shouted,

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

Hermione squealed and hugged Ron and both of them kissed fiercely. Unable to control his own happiness, Harry hugged them both.

The hall took several seconds to go back to its original state of silence. And then Professor called, "Greengrass, Astoria."

"Astoria. She is a nice girl, and though her sister is in Slytherin, she acts nothing like them. Even Daphne is not as bad as many Slytherins." Ginny said.

Then after several minutes, "Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy."

He looked at the Slytherin table to find Draco sitting there with a rather blank expression.

Meanwhile the partners were being chosen.

"Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini."

"Wayne Hopkins and Lily Moon."

And then, "Lovegood, Luna."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville turned towards the staff table.

Harry saw the face of a blonde boy, at which Luna had been staring at during the breakfast.

"Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander."

"Scamander? As in, a relative of Newt Scamander?" Ron asked.

"Yes, he is Newt Scamander's grandson." Ginny said.

"Eloise Midgen and Zacharias Smith."

Several sixth year pairs continued after that, and then finally it came to "Patil, Parvati." Harry cringed. She was the last of seventh year girls. Harry didn't want his name with Parvati. He did not hate Parvati, no, but she and he were just not _meant to be_.

Professor McGonagall called, "Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas."

Both of the said students blushed. Harry sighed in relief. But then again, he cringed because Professor McGonagall called, "Potter, Harry."

If the hall was pin-drop silent before, it was nothing compared to the silence now.

Harry watched in what felt like slow motion as the ministry official summoned his vial. There were only a few sixth years left after his. He was not even sure if the person was going to be from Hogwarts or someone else. Suddenly, Harry's thoughts were filled with Cho and Gabrielle. No, no…. please, oh no, not any of them.

His vial was tipped into the basin and a charm was said. He held his breath as he watched a face appear next to his. Slowly, very slowly he registered every small detail of the face. Long red hair, pale face, and... freckles dusted on top of her nose-

Ginny Weasley.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is the chapter. I did not like the beginning though, it was kind of fast moving, I think. I liked the choosing of partners, because I had a bit of fun writing it and researching with a few names and such. I formerly thought of adding Cho in the process, but seeing that she married a muggle as mentioned in the websites, I decided to drop her out (and not to mention the fact that she actually completed her seventh year during Harry's sixth.)**

**About the Wilsons, I wanted to introduce them in the previous chapter-but seeing that it was already long, I left them out. And I know, introducing a soul bonded couple (which is not the main couple, by the way) who are OC's, could make you feel a bit wary. But just wait, The Wilsons play an important role in the further chapters.**

**Oh! And did you like my version of the chest monster? I loved the chest monster in HBP and couldn't resist adding it here too.**

**And if you find anything that does not follow the books here, like may be some student I have mentioned here alive was actually dead; remember, this story is completely AU, except for the pairings.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it despite the long wait. Please do review and constructive criticisms are welcomed. Please no flames.**


	6. Just a note

Hello guys! I know you are disappointed to read this and not the new chapter. But I need to let you know that I am going to write 'Meant to be' no matter what. Its just that right now personal life has it's issues. With so many exams coming up and my laptop getting repaired, I haven't found much time. The sixth chapter is half done and I am trying to find some time in my busy schedule to write it. I am really not making excuses but hopefully you will understand. I am sorry for the long wait and I don't know how longer it's going to take. (Hopefully it will be posted by the end of next week)

But rest assured that I will write this story no matter what. Let the world end on December 21st but I will continue writing this until I complete it. I know its going to take a lot of time for me to complete this, but I will write it.

And thanks to each and every reviewer and also the people who have either favourited or followed the story. It has really inspired me to write more inspite of my busy life. And thanks to all the following people:

LordRem, Katrine, GinPotter34,Cosmyk Angel, HPHGJMR, GinlovesHarry34, .71, mahhfy, Guest, Anonymous, HGrSoulmate, Guest, Jaydove, Wizmage, Arithematic13, Narniaandharrypotter4ever, Isashi sanada, , mdauben.

And also to all the people who have favourited and followed. Thanks a lot guys! I am going to write.

- Hinny-Always.


	7. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. It's been too late, I know. But believe me when I say I was very busy. I didn't have time enough to have a proper breakfast. So hopefully, you will forgive me. And this chapter is a bit angsty, so I am just praying that you won't curse me.**

LordRem: Thanks a lot for both your reviews. I did read your previous review and thanks a lot for the support. And you can be my other beta by all means. The more the merrier. But my updates will take time as I am still busy. Please do let me know if you want to beta.

MelGinnylover: Thanks a lot for your review. It was really inspiring for me. And all the best for your exams. I am having my engineering exams too and hopefully you do understand how busy I must be.

Jaydove: You got it absolutely right. There will surely be people interfering. And I am not going to say anything more. And most importantly, thanks a lot for your review.

And thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourite the story. I was pretty much amateur when I started the story, but now I can say that with all your help I have improved a lot. Thanks to the following reviewers:

mdauben, , Isashi Sanada, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, Arithmetic13, wizmage, Jaydove, Guest, HGrSoulmate, Anonymous, Guest, mahhhfy, .71, GinluvsHarry34, HPHGPJMR Cosmyk Angel, GinPotter34, Katrine, LordRem, Anonymous, GirlWithAnArmyBelt, MelGinnyLover, Guest, Guest.

"Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley." Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the hall.

Harry came out of his trance, and so did the others. "Ginny, did she say?", "Isn't that his best friend's little sister?" Many voices were heard echoing similar thoughts. The first thought to pass through Harry's mind was that she was anything but just a 'little' sister. Then he shook his head and finally looked up at everyone muttering. His eyes sought his best friends'. While Hermione was looking at him with a concerned expression Ron's eyes rested somewhere else.

Harry followed Ron's eyesight and directly looked at Ginny. She was bending her head down with her eyes away from the others vision. He was not sure if he was imagining it or not but… A lone tear dripped onto the table where Ginny's face was bent down.

Harry's heart and stomach clenched at the sight. His eyes remained on the lone tear that had fallen onto the wooden table. For some moments his mind remained blank. He just looked at the tear with a feeling of dread settling in his heart. A feeling that was worse than when he had faced death consumed him.

Then he looked back at her to find her hastily wiping away her tear as a very soft sniff was heard. His feeling of dread only increased by the sight and the sound of her crying. Ginny never cried, never. She was a strong girl. And now, she had cried. And- he was the reason for it.

He didn't know which was worse. Knowing that he was the reason Ginny cried or that she didn't return his feelings. Yeah, that was the only reason for her tears. Ginny did not feel anything more than a friend towards Harry; probably even brotherly, but no romantic feelings at all.

_But no. She had a crush on you remember? _His inner monster asked him.

'Sure.' Harry thought. 'She had. She got over me, didn't she? Wasn't that what Hermione told me? She got over me.'

_She gave up on you. Not got over you. She could and never would get over you._

Harry gave a bitter sweet smile and asked, 'Well… And how do you explain the crying?'

_I.. I am sure there is some other-_

'Just shut up and get lost for now.' Harry thought holding a hand over his head. And thankfully there was no voice and no words from the other end. Harry sighed. Now there was not even his inner monster to distract him.

There was a loud clearing of throat and Harry looked at Professor McGonagall. "The choosing of the partners is done." She said. And just then, there were some loud murmurs in the great hall. Hermione looked at Harry and asked him concernedly, "Are you alright?" she asked him.

Harry looked at her. "Yeah. I suppose." He said. "Harry I think we should-" she stopped in mid-sentence as Kingsley spoke again.

"I am not going to say anything much seeing that each one of you are at different phases of feelings right now. All I ask is for you and your partner both to follow the house-elves, who will direct you to your rooms, or shall we say- cottages." At this there were several murmurs of questioning.

"Oh yes. I forgot to mention it." Kingsley said. "Like I told you, your bonding time with your partner; While that can also happen with you both at your different dormitories, I think it is best that you stay together and get to know each other even better for you have not more than around a year for your bonding time. You still can enter your house common rooms and your dormitories. And there are several charms on your cottages to see that there is nothing inappropriate going on. Anyway," he sighed, "now you might follow the house elves and they will lead you to your respective cottages. Your belongings have already moved into the respective places." He said and backed away to have a word with McGonagall.

Harry simply sat in his place with no movement or no speech. He simply looked blankly at the table. 'You and your partner.' Kingsley's words echoed in his head.

He clenched his teeth at those words. Ginny did not like him back. And he was not going to force her into anything. He was going to stay away from her and see that she didn't have to go any more emotional stress because of him. If needed he would stay out of the world's sight so that she didn't have to undergo the pain.

_And there's the noble Potter again. _The voice said. Harry groaned internally now. Why the hell did this voice irritate him so much? May be he had to live as some monk meditating his time away to stay away fro-

"Come on Harry. We need to get you to your rooms." A voice said holding a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to look into the soft blue eyes of his best friend. Harry sighed and looked down again. "I- I am sorry Ron. I- I don't know what to…" he trailed away.

"It's ok." Ron said softly. "I understand what you might be feeling… on second thoughts," he said with a small grin, "I actually don't."

Harry looked back at Ron and gave him a small smile. He sighed and stood up. He turned and found that Hermione was with Ginny talking something with her. And by the looks of it, she was highly unsuccessful in getting any word out of Ginny's mouth.

"She's trying to talk to her." Ron said. "I think it came as a bit of shock to everyone." He told Harry. Harry gave a small nod to Ron but did not say anything much.

"Cheer up mate. It's not Parkinson or Bullstrode." He said with a small grin. "It could've been worse."

Harry looked at Ron this time and said, "Ginny's not bad Ron. She deserves someone better than me and I don't lik- don't want to see her hurt because of me. I just… I just wish I was not responsible for this." Then he added the last part in a whisper to himself, "And she doesn't like me."

"I am sorry I didn't-" Ron stopped in half as Ginny and Hermione neared them.

"Let's get going." He said and walked with Harry in front of Hermione and Ginny.

Harry heard Hermione talking in whispers with Ginny but he heard no reply from Ginny herself. He sighed and closed his eyes. He always brought pain to her one or the other way. He always brought pain to everyone one or the other way. His mind was now running with similar thoughts.

Finally when they reached the exit of the great hall they were met with the smiling house-elf, Winky.

"Hello sirs and madams." Winky bowed deeply. Harry was sure that Hermione had tutted from behind, but he was in no mood to care about that. He was trying to drown himself in self-pity and worries.

"Winky is to take Misters Potter, Weasley and Thomas and Miss' Weasley, Granger and Patil to their respective cottages."

"Well then… take us there Winky." Ron said with a small smile. It looked like he was the only level headed one of the group. What with Harry kicking himself in the brain and Ginny in a depressed mood and Hermione trying to not let her S.P.E.W steam out and Dean and Parvati blushing beet red behind them and giggling slightly, it looked like only Ron was in a proper condition. Quite ironic really, 'Ron the level headed one', he thought was something to tell the future generations. Harry snorted internally.

When Harry was out of his reverie and looked around, he saw that they were walking out from the stone corridor and were climbing the stairs.

With nothing much to say to solve the problem, Harry turned to Ron when they were good distance away from the girls. "Ron I- I am sorry." He said. Why he was telling sorry to Ron, was behind his reach. Maybe he just had to tell someone and let out his guilt.

Ron looked at Harry and asked simply, "For what?" Harry stuttered slightly. "I-I don't know. G-Ginny was crying because of me and I feel guilty and… I don't know what to do."

Ron sighed and looked at Harry, "Look mate, this is in no way your mistake. You didn't ask for a marriage law neither did you charm that basin to show you and Ginny together. It just happened… And you are not to fault. And about Ginny's reaction…. I have no idea why. Maybe Hermione will be able to talk to her." He said and gave a small pat on Harry's back.

"I suppose…" Harry said not entirely convinced yet but considerably lighter than before. Sure, Ginny probably didn't like him that way, but he wasn't the one responsible for them being put together. It wasn't his fault. That only made him feel slightly better. The thought that Ginny didn't like him back was still haunting him.

"This is Mister Weasley and Miss Granger's cottage." Winky bowed deeply. Hermione let go of Ginny after whispering something in her ear and came to Ron. Ron gave a small smile to Harry. "We will come to you both in a few minutes." He said and disappeared behind a door that had a nameplate, 'Weasley and Granger'.

Harry sighed as he looked at the nameplate and walked further without paying much attention to his surroundings. Why did it bother him so much that Ginny didn't return his feelings? Sure, when Cho was with Cedric he felt a bit upset about it but not this much. Was this something more than a crush on her? Or was he just imagining things? Why did it bother him so much? Why-

"This is Mister Potter and Miss Weasley's cottage." Winky said bowing to Harry and to Ginny who stood right behind Harry. Harry sighed as he looked at the name plate showing, 'Potter and Weasley'.

"Thanks Winky." Harry said as he saw no reaction from Ginny as she looked at the door. Winky bowed deeply again and left with Dean and Parvati leaving Harry and Ginny to stand awkwardly not looking at each other.

"Um…" Harry started unsure of what to say. _Let's get into our room Gin-Gin._ His inner voice said. Harry's eyes widened at the boldness. 'Wha- I can't just say that so- directly.' He spluttered.

What was he supposed to say now? To get into the room? Of course that was obvious. But was he supposed to say it so boldly? Or was he supposed to follow the principle of 'Ladies first' and let Ginny do what she would do? And moreover was that all he wanted to tell her? Was there something more than the obvious to tell her? Should he do it now?

He cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably and looked at Ginny with the courage he was left with. "Ginny I-" he started but stopped as he saw her tear rimmed red eyes and backed away.

"I can't do this." She whispered stepping back. "I- I can't." She said and ran from there.

Harry stood frozen as he watched Ginny run away. Away from the corridor. Away from the cottage. Away from- him. He just looked at the place where her red hair blazing as fire had disappeared. It felt like something had creeped its way into him and was slowly killing him. Why was this paining so much? He never felt like this. Why were the feelings getting so intense? Sure, he had had a crush on Ginny. But was it supposed to hurt this bad? He questioned himself and stood there in the lonely corridor.

He was pulled back from his reverie when he felt a tap at his shoulder. He turned to look at Ron and Hermione standing there looking at him with concerned and questioning expressions each face mirroring the other.

"She left." Was all he said. Ron stood there gaping while Hermione broke from her shock and held onto Harry's arm. "First get in. It is not going to look good if someone passes by." She said and pulled Harry to the room.

Harry just stood like that and obliged Hermione as she pulled him into his room and Ron followed them.

"Looks similar to ours." Ron commented as he looked around at the cottage. It consisted of a king sized bed in the middle of the room. There were a few arm chairs at the corner and a small couch at the side. A bathroom was there along with a walk in closet at the opposite corner.

"Every room is similar Ron." Hermione muttered and sat on the couch and Ron took his place next to her. Unsure of what to do or where to sit, Harry just stood there like a stranger in his own room. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and pointed at an arm chair. "That seat is not taken." He said with a small grin.

"Oh right…" Harry muttered and sat there and shuffled his feet looking at the ground and not daring to look up or talk one word. He was afraid he'd spill his guts out to his friends and tell them everything he felt. But something was stopping him. Was it because Ginny was Ron's sister? Was it because he felt Hermione wouldn't understand his position when he himself did not? He had no idea.

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. "Do you know where Ginny is?" Harry shook his head still looking down. "And am I right in telling that you are extremely depressed?" Harry took a deep breath and nodded again. "And may I know the reason why?" she asked softly.

Harry looked up at her and heaved a deep breath. "She doesn't like me back." He whispered in a very soft tone. Why was his demeanour breaking in front of his friends? Why did he want to actually spill his guts out and tell them both how he felt even if it might not solve his problems?

Hermione sat there with a shocked as well as a small smug expression meanwhile Ron just sat there and gaped at Harry. "Did he just say 'she doesn't like me_ back_?"

"I believe he just did." Hermione said with a small smug grin. Harry couldn't stop himself and asked out loud, "What are you so smug about?" She just grinned at him. "I had my doubts that you did feel something for her."

Ron looked at Hermione and gaped. "You knew?" he nearly shrieked. "Of course not Ronald!" she huffed. "I just had a feeling... that's it." Harry couldn't stop himself and gave a small smile. Of course Hermione would know everything. Who was he kidding all this time trying to hide his feelings?

"But back to the matter…" Hermione said and looked at Harry and he groaned out loud remembering his depression. There was no point in hiding now that both of them knew it.

"She doesn't like me back! And moreover I have only hurt her through this. I don't want to hurt her in any way. I don't want her to be hurt in anyway. And now, she's crying because of me." He whispered closing his eyes.

Both Ron and Hermione's eyes widened. "She's actually crying?" Ron asked. Harry gave a small nod as he looked down. He couldn't look into their eyes now knowing that they too would accuse him. He couldn't bear it if they accused him too. He somehow knew it was not his fault. But that didn't stop him from beating himself.

"Harry, look here." Hermione said in a soft yet commanding tone. Harry opened his eyes and looked at her. "None of it was your fault." She said.

"Yeah Hermione's right. None of it was your fault." Ron backed her up. Harry looked at Ron and raised his eyebrows. Either Ron was trying to butter her up or trying to make Harry feel better, he didn't know. Harry sighed and whispered, "Alright, not my fault. But I am still down." He said a bit stubbornly.

Both Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes at him. "You are the world's biggest idiot Harry Potter." Hermione said. Harry cringed at her tone. That was the tone she used when she was desperate about something. "Alright fine…" Harry sighed. "But she doesn't like me back Hermione. And I don't want to do something that will make her uncomfortable." He sighed.

Hermione stomped her foot in frustration. "Who said she doesn't like you back?" she asked. "B-but… you said she... she gave up on me..." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Exactly… gave up on you. Not got over you." She said.

_Told you. _A smug voice said from his inside. 'Piss off' Harry muttered in his head.

"And how does that explain her crying?" Harry asked in an exhausted voice. "Well…. it's obvious isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah… it's obvious." Ron said not taking his eyes away from Hermione and he had a goofy expression. Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron. Was he here to help Harry out of his depression or to admire Hermione when she got all passionate and mysterious about something?

"And pray tell me how it is obvious?" Harry asked in a low voice. Ron snapped out from his world when he heard Harry's voice and looked at Harry with a small gulp. "Um… repeat?" he asked meekly.

"How is it obvious?" Harry asked with a smug expression. "Er…" Ron said.

"Um… well…" Ron stuttered. "B-because… because nothing has changed!" Ron said with an air of triumph. Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hair line. He was sure Ron didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Exactly!" Hermione said with a small smile. If Harry's eyebrows could go any higher, he was sure it would leave his face. "Care to explain?" Harry asked in a tired voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Well… Ginny had a crush on you from as long as she remembered. But you never gave her a second look." Harry's expression became a bit guilty at this. "Not that it is your fault; she was a lot shy around you, wasn't she?" Harry smiled a bit goofily at this remembering the butter dish incident.

"Are you listening?" Hermione asked with an impatient voice.

"Um… sorry." Harry muttered.

"Well… you never gave her a second look. And trust me, she was rather sad about it." Hermione said. "And then later… I sort of told her to move on from you." Hermione sighed. "I thought she did move on… but now I know it's not true…"

Harry's head was reeling. How the hell was her tears supposed to mean that she hadn't moved on from him? Why was it so twisted? Why was life so twisted?

"I don't understand one word of it Hermione…" Harry sighed.

"Think…" Hermione said impatiently. "All Ginny ever wanted was you, and you never gave one look back at her. And then, she built these walls around her to never let herself feel anything other than friendly towards you and… now. All the walls just collapse like that… she has to let herself feel something for you… And not because you like her… but because of some stupid law. And she feels that the feelings you might show to her in the future would be just an obligation and she's sad about it…. Get it?" Hermione asked.

Harry just stared at her. "You mean… she's sort of… upset that she has to do it all again? I mean… rebuild her feelings." Harry asked awkwardly.

"Partly, yes." Hermione said. "But think about it… you like one person for so long and the person doesn't give you a look back. And you try so hard to let go and you nearly succeed… and then, it all collapses and you have to let the other person back in your life. Just like that. How would you feel?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Um… distraught? Confused?" he said. "Precisely." Hermione smiled.

"And how do you know that she hasn't gotten over me?" Harry asked.

"Well… if she really had gotten over you, she wouldn't be this upset. You would be just like any other guy for her."

Harry looked at her for a minute, "That makes some sense, I guess." He muttered.

"It sure does…" Ron muttered shamelessly staring at Hermione. Harry was frankly a bit surprised that Ron hadn't hit him when he confessed his feelings for his sister.

"Um Ron… did you hear what we were talking about?" Ron shook his head goofily. "Turned it out. I don't want to listen to my best mate confessing his undying love to my sister."

Harry turned red in the face. "Right, Ronniekins is busy with staring at his future Mrs Weasley." He muttered under his breath. But it looked like both Ron and Hermione had heard it and they both turned a shade of deep boiling scarlet. Harry just sniggered at the both of them.

He shook his head and smiled, "Well… thanks for talking to me both of you. I actually feel a bit better." He smiled. Hermione smiled and hugged him. "We are always there for you. Don't you ever forget that." She said. Harry awkwardly patted her back while Ron smiled from behind.

"I think you both should go." Harry smiled. "I don't want to see any more of those goofy grins and those looks. I feel like some third wheel."

"Oh Harry, we are so sor-" Hermione started but Harry just waved it off. "Never mind. I understand. You might want to spend some time with yourselves. Go on, I will be alright." He said and gave a small nudge to Hermione.

"Yeah… we should go." Ron said and had pulled Hermione from the room in one go with him.

"Ronald! That was so rude!" Hermione chastised from the doorway. "I don't care." Ron muttered. "But-" Hermione's reply was lost in a small muffled moan.

Harry rolled his eyes from the room. Now that they weren't bickering as much, they snogged. Harry snorted slightly and lied down on the comfy bed with a much lighter heart than before.

It was hours before he woke up again as soft arms shook him awake. He squinted his eyes and looked at a determined Ginny Weasley standing before him.

"I am sorry." Was the first thing she said. And before Harry could reply for that, she had spoken.

"Can we start it all over again?"

**A/N: Don't curse me. Don't tell me you expected Harry and Ginny to snog senseless as soon as their names were announced. It takes time… Put yourselves in their shoes and think.**

And I don't think this is my best chapters. One of the worst if I must say. I was really busy and just wanted to put it up so the bad quality. I am sure you are not satisfied with the chap. But I have no excuse other than I was busy. Hope you understand.

And my next update will be only during Jan end. I am busy until then.

Anyway, thanks a lot for reading. Please review. Constructive criticisms welcome, but please no flames.


	8. Starting over

**Starting over**

**A/N: So, here it is. Earlier than I thought it would be. I started as soon as my exams were done. It's a little short chapter and hope you don't mind. Anyway, I am going out of town for a few days so I really had to hurry with the chapter. I hope it is well enough. It's a bit light and has more of Harry/Ginny than the other chapters.**

**A big Thanks for the following reviewers,**  
**mdauben, TheUnforgiven135, MelGinnnylover, Harrypotter213, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, Jaydove, Cosmyk Angel, fatty73, ladinmerve, JediMayukiDaAWESOME, GinPotter34, Zoe Potter Everdeen, Guest, Guest.**

**Slightly edited. Thanks for the reviewers for pointing out a few of my mistakes and the uncertainties. I haven't done a good job with this chapter but hopefully it will suffice.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

"Can we start it all over again?"

Harry stared at her. Her words were ringing in his ears. He had yet to grasp the complete meaning of the words yet they kept repeating in his head.

"Um…" was the only coherent sound he could produce at first. He shook himself of his stupor and looked at her. "Start all over again?" he asked so he was clear of her real intentions towards the words.

Her features softened as she looked at him. "Oh Harry, I am so sorry. I behaved like an idiot crying like that. I am really sorry. I must have made you feel like an idiot-"

'Well, that was true though.' He mumbled inside his own head.

"What I meant to say is Harry, I am sorry for the way I behaved. I shouldn't have done that. It was just, all the emotions took over me and- and I remembered things and I just couldn't control." She said. "I am sorry Harry, really sorry." She said with apologetic eyes.

Harry gave a small smile to her and said, "Ginny, it's alright. It really is. I understand how you must have felt. It- it was kind of sudden thing that our names were picked together." He said and took a deep breath. "And please don't apologise so many times." He said with a small chuckle and she smiled at him.

"Then I am sorry that I apologised- Oh forget it." She said as she looked at the expression he wore on his face. Harry grinned a bit at her. For a moment though, it looked like all was alright. Before all this awkwardness began and they were just friends poking fun at each other. But the moment didn't last long.

"You know… I meant what I said before." Ginny started. "I shouldn't have run away like that. I wasn't thinking clearly. I got a bit of a- help." She said with a shrug.

'Help?' Harry wondered. But that was not the important thing now. He just nodded at her encouragingly to go on.

Ginny took a deep breath before speaking again, "The thing is Harry, I- I want to give us a chance. Not just because of a bloody law. But what if we really did fit together? Then- then I don't want to lose yo- the opportunity." She said with a small gulp.

Harry bit back a grin. He clearly understood what she wanted to tell but he didn't interrupt her. For some reason, that stumble of words raised his spirits and he nodded for her to continue.

"But I want to take it slow Harry." She said. "I can't- you know, be your friend in one minute and snog you in the next." She said as she turned a shade of scarlet. Harry found himself turning a bit red.

"I understand." He managed to say. Ginny nodded in relief that Harry hadn't commented further. "So you know what I mean. I want to take it slow. Whatever we do, I don't want this marriage law affecting our decisions. I want us to make our own choices and live with it. In short, I want us to forget for a while that there is a law tying us together. And take our own time and learn to accept each other. So, let's be friends for now? Is that ok with you?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

Ok with him? _Ok with him? _Of course it was ok. He was more than ok. Pace didn't matter to him. Slow or fast. Who cared as long as he could get some time with the girl of his dreams and a chance for him to be together with her? It was more than what he could ask for. He wasn't going to be with her just because of a law. He was going to be with her because he deserved it, because they were going to want to be with each other, because they were meant to be for each other.

He looked at her and nodded. "I'd be glad to have any chance with you Ginny." He told her honestly for which she blushed profusely.

_She looks cute when she blushes doesn't she?_

Harry groaned internally. This voice would be the death of him. For sure.

"So… shall we go and have some lunch then?" she asked him. "It's almost time."

"It's already time for lunch?" he asked as he had lost the track of time.

"Well…" Ginny looked sheepish. "It's almost the ending time… Ron and Hermione were worrying over you that you hadn't come yet. And I came to get you, and talk to you." She said.

Harry nodded lamely. He had no idea he had slept that long. "Well, let's go then." He said and stood up.

From there, they made their way towards the great hall. That was when Harry properly noticed the surroundings. It looked newly built. Probably it was a new tower added to the castle. He prided himself in knowing Hogwarts grounds better than most of the students and staff. But this place, he had never visited.

"Which is this place?" he asked Ginny. She gave a small shrug. "I don't really know. I didn't pay much attention to what Winky said. But Hermione was telling something about 'the fourth tower'." She told him.

"The fourth tower?" he asked. "Oh you know…" she said. "Astronomy tower, Gryffindor tower and the Ravenclaw tower, the three Hogwarts towers… and this 'the fourth tower'." She said. Harry just nodded at what she said. Right now, he wasn't that interested in learning about Hogwarts' missing towers when his mind was occupied with the thoughts of the beautiful redhead next to him.

They made their way to the great hall, which was now filled with most of the students, younger as well as the older ones. There were several murmurs as Harry came in with Ginny. But for some odd reason he didn't care about them. He was more than happy just to be along with Ginny and spend some time with her. They made their way over to Ron and Hermione. Both Harry and Ginny took seats across them.

"So…" Hermione started. "We are alright Hermione. We are trying to start it over with less awkwardness and complexities." Ginny said frankly and Harry found himself nodding in response. Hermione beamed at them and continued with her food.

The next few minutes passed in a comfortable silence where each was immersed in their own thoughts. The hall emptied eventually until only a few younger students lingered around. Ron, who decided finally that he had enough food looked up at Hermione who was reading through her book of ancient runes.

"Hermione…" he started. She looked up quizzically. "What are you going to do now, after we leave the great hall?" he asked. Hermione's reply was instantaneous. "To the library", she said. Both the Weasleys let out audible groans at the word.

"It's the first day Hermione!" Ron said.

"So what Ronald? We need to be prepared well ahead." She said with an air of defiance.

"Classes haven't even yet started! I don't even think Pince has opened the library doors for Merlin's sake!" Ron said.

"Well, so what? I will just stay in my dorm and read my-" she was cut off by Ron's crestfallen expression.

"Hermione," he started. "Live a little. There is more to life than books." He said for which it looked like Hermione was going to argue. "Spend some time with me Hermione. It's the first day back at school and it's all free. Lighten up a bit. Please." He added and Hermione softened a bit. "Alright then" she said with a sigh. "Where to?" she asked. "To the lake?" he asked and Hermione nodded with a small smile.

"Blimey Ron, you can convince a girl." Ginny teased him as Ron narrowed his eyes at her. "He's always been able to convince me anyway." Hermione added with a small blush and Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice. He found it still a bit odd to see his two best friends confess their feelings so publicly after he had witnessed all the drama these two had endured throughout their school life.

"Well," Ron said. "I will not take your insults to my heart today. I am too happy you see." He said with a content smile and stood up and held his hand out for Hermione. She took it happily and the both of them waved a good-bye to both Harry and Ginny and left the hall.

"He will be happy. Obviously." Ginny told Harry. "Now he and Hermione are as good as engaged. I mean, I know they are not. But you get the drift." She told Harry as he nodded. "I don't know how you endured those two for seven years with all the bickering and those hidden glances." She said with a hearty chuckle.

Harry found himself laughing a bit along with her as he thought about his two best friends. "Their dancing around each other made me so mad at times." He admitted. "There was a time during our sixth year once when I nearly pushed them into a broom closet." He said.

"You should have done that" Ginny said with a giggle. Harry just chuckled in response. It felt good to be with Ginny like this. Laughing, talking and poking fun at their best friends. It was all how it was supposed to be.

They pushed their finished plates away and stood up as they walked out. "So where to now?" she asked. "There isn't much to do anyway. I don't really know." Harry replied with a shrug.

They made their way out silently when Ginny said, "How about we fly a bit? I still need to practice more with my new Firebolt. And I want to make the team." She said.

"You are so good that you need not even have any practice." Harry said. "But I will be glad to be of any help."

Ginny smiled at him. "So let's get our brooms, shall we? I have a practice Quaffle with me. We can use that." She added. Harry nodded and they made their way back towards their cottage. Harry took out his Firebolt and Ginny hers along with her Quaffle and they walked to the Quidditch pitch.

"Good day for a fly" Ginny said as she mounted her broom and the both of them flew a few feet above the ground and just took in the tranquillity.

"So, shall we start?" Ginny asked him. Harry nodded as he flew towards the goal posts. It was all too familiar for him. The summer before his sixth year, he had found Ginny sneaking to the garden with her broom. When confronted, she had admitted that she very much wanted to make the team. Unlike him, being a seeker who could practice alone; Chasers needed someone else along with them, a keeper mostly to block their goals and give the impression of an opponent. Since then, he had helped her at times for her to practice. He wasn't a great keeper. He had also suggested that she practice with Ron. But she had denied saying that she couldn't really ask them and endure the taunting. Harry had simply shrugged and helped her since then. He had to admit his keeping skills had increased a bit since then.

"Let's start it then." Harry said as he positioned himself at the goal posts.

Ginny nodded as she held her left hand firmly on her broom and the practice Quaffle in her right. She was positioned a good distance away from him and had a determined look on her face. There was a fire, a passion about her that made Harry admire her all the more. She was someone so different and at the same time someone who felt so familiar to you. It all felt so complex at the moment, but it made him happy too.

Lost in his thoughts about her, he had completely missed her throwing the Quaffle and she had scored.

"Potter! Concentrate. I am practicing here! I asked for your help!" she yelled and went to retrieve the fallen Quaffle.

And then there was that anger. Harry chuckled to himself. He shook himself of the stupor and looked back at her deciding to concentrate more on her game and not on _her_ to stay away from her temper; as much as he loved it.

They spent the next few hours playing their one on one game and it was getting dark outside. Ginny had scored exceptionally well. Harry had blocked a few of her goals and had pushed himself to his best. But she did manage to do it well. She was brilliant according to Harry. He had strong faith that she would play Quidditch professionally.

They got down and landed on their feet. Both of them were drenched in sweat. "Well, that was a good practice." She said. Harry could only nod.

"It was. But I really do need a shower" he said and she nodded for that. "Me too. In fact, I think I will go to the prefect's bathroom and enjoy a nice dip." She said with a chuckle and Harry smiled and nudged her.

"Going to enjoy the liberties of being a prefect, huh?" he teased her. She rolled her eyes slightly, "Yes well, When I need to burden with all the duties of being a prefect, I can happily enjoy the liberties as well." she said and grinned at him.

"Aye, Prefect Weasley." He mock saluted her and she pushed him a bit. He just laughed at her and walked towards their castle lost in their own thoughts.

They made their way back to their cottage in silence. She took her clothes and waved at him, "See you at dinner. It's almost time for it. I will have a quick shower and meet you there." She said and she had walked out. Harry just smiled at her retreating form and sat on the bed. They still needed their space. Starting over as friends to lead them to something more when they shared the same room was not so easy. They needed a little distance before the both of them could set their thoughts straight and lead their friendship to something more.

Just that morning, he had felt an uncomfortable dread settle in him when she had walked away from him. He felt as if there was no way out. But he felt so much better and so good. She made him feel good. The thought made him have a wide smile on his face. He chuckled to himself and took his towel to have a shower.

Ginny made him feel good. She completed him in many ways he never thought was possible. Probably, and possibly she was the one for him.

**A/N: Well, there it is. I hope it is good enough. I was in a bit of a hurry to put this up. Anyway, thank you for reading. And please do review. Constructive criticisms are more than welcome and please no flames.**


	9. Something good something not so good

**Something good and something not so good**

**A/N: So here I am from the land of missing. I am back, with a longer chapter than the previous one and a better one (in my opinion). I might have disappointed you a bit with my last chapter; I myself was a little disappointed. I have learnt that I shouldn't rush with things. I will take time and write them in a proper way and present it to you. I hope that would do a lot good to the story. So anyway… main reason for me to post this chapter today- IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Yeah! But don't go soft on me if the chapter has mistakes. Do correct me but not hex me into oblivion.**

**I am touched that a few of the reviewers say that this was the first fic they read when they came to or that they come to mainly for this story. It makes me very glad to hear such a thing. And sometimes makes me hover about the clouds. But I will try not to do that and mess up my story. I am thankful to so many of the reviewers who have expressed similar things. I am glad I can make a little more use of my tiny brain. Thank you all a lot for your words. I am rambling a bit, sorry.**

**MelGinnylover: Thanks a lot. Your reviews mean a lot to me. And I am glad you are happy with the story. I will try to keep up.**

**Zoe Potter Everdeen: Thank you! I am glad that this is one of your favourites. And I hope that your translated version of 'Baby love' had received a good number of hits.**

**rockon88: You must get on . Thanks for a great review. And yes, you got it right. There is a bit of blushing in this chapter. A little awkwardness still remains but it will diminish. Again, thanks for the review.**

**GinPotter34: Thank you for pointing it out. I had just assumed a bit and had written the chapter. I edited the previous chapter a little so it wouldn't end up confusing. And if you want me to clear it, I will do that. Harry and Ginny are still taking things at a slower pace. And as Harry would be using the cottage bathroom, Ginny left for the prefect's one. They needed a little time. So I let them part their ways there. Hopefully that made sense. Thanks for the review. It made my day.**

**Arithmetic13: Thank you for pointing out my mistake. I have corrected it. As I have mentioned before, English isn't my mother language, so I have certain problems with grammar. And thanks for the review.**

**gonekrazy3000: Thank you. Hopefully I am doing justice to all the characters and they are portrayed properly. Thanks for the review.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers who have reviewed. It makes my day. Thanks to the following:**

**Scrappy8, gonekrazy3000, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, Arithmetic13, GinPotter34, mdauben, rockon88, Guest, Rainbow185, MelGinnylover, Imran.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

_He was here. Again. But alone he was. There was no Hermione this time. It was just him. He stood in front of his parents' grave. Watching it with tear rimmed eyes. Next to his dad's was the empty grave of Sirius. It was the least he could do to Sirius after his death. He would have wanted to be placed with his best friends._

_Another tear dripped down Harry's cheek at the reminder of his godfather. Next to Sirius' grave was the grave that belonged to Remus. Moony, the third marauder united with his friends. Tonks as well was placed next to Remus. And Harry stood there watching the graves. Not one other life was in his sight. This time it was him… only him…. All alone…._

_"Harry…" a voice spoke from his far right. The voice reminded him of an ice cold winter day. Hesitantly, he turned his head and came face to face with his father. His dead father. The ghost of his father. Or so it seemed._

_Harry gasped. This couldn't be happening. He didn't have the resurrection stone with him. And his dad was most certainly not a ghost. How was this even possible? Was he dead? Hesitantly he looked down at himself. No. he looked more solid than his dad did at the moment._

_"Dad?" Harry whispered. James potter nodded. He jerked his head towards his other side as if telling Harry to see there. Hesitantly, he turned his head. And there were four other figures forming._

_Lily Potter took her form next. Followed by Sirius, Remus and Tonks. He was with his family- his mum and dad. And people who were next to family and who were so close to him- Sirius, Remus and Tonks. But yet, he didn't feel that happy feeling in him. Not even the contentedness he had felt while watching their graves. Instead he felt dread. A grave dread settled over him. And his mind couldn't search for a reason why._

_Slowly he took a step back. For some reason, he didn't feel good about this. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to move on from his terrible past. He wanted to move away from the deaths. He wanted to move towards a bright future…where he could be happy. Completely._

_"We died for you Harry" his mother said. "And are you going to run away from us now? Leave us here… dead. And all alone? Shouldn't you suffer the same fate now that your job is done?" she asked._

_"No." harry said. "No, this is not true" he said. His mother would never say such a thing. Never._

_"It's true." His father and Sirius echoed her. "You are the reason for all our deaths. You are the reason. Why should you deserve happiness when we didn't have a chance at it?" Sirius asked._

_Harry's breath came in gasps. No… not Sirius too. He wouldn't accuse him. He wouldn't. Was it all really his fault? After slowly accepting the fact that the death of people in the war weren't his fault, had he to again learn that they indeed were his fault?_

_Almost pleadingly, he turned to Remus and Tonks. They were with him the longest. They would know. They would tell. They would correct his parents and Sirius. They would…. Or would they?_

_"I only had a small ray of happiness… and you destroyed it Harry." Remus said. No… now not him too. This was just too much for him to bear now. He felt like he was drowning in oxygen itself. Remus wouldn't say such a thing._

_"My Teddy is an orphan thanks to you Harry." Tonks echoed the others. "He will have a life like yours…. You destroyed his childhood."_

_That was it. That was the last straw. He couldn't bear to hear one more word from them. The words hurt him deep in his heart. Coming to terms that the war wasn't really his mistake was hard enough. And now this… he couldn't bear. So he ran. He ran like he never had. He ran fearfully. The echoes of the people he had left behind still seemed to follow him. There was a small light ahead. Very small indeed. And that looked like a ray of hope he had been searching for. So he ran. He ran faster than he ever had. The darkness seemed to diminish as he ran further._

_He turned his head once to see if he was completely away. But that seemed to be a mistake. Because there stood Nagini. She glided towards Harry and had neared him ready to bite him and rip him off._

_Panic rose inside Harry's chest. This was it. This was where he was going to end. What was he going to fight for? What was he worth? Maybe Sirius was right. He didn't deserve happiness. He had to go now… but he wouldn't lose to his enemy. He would die trying. And so he ran. He ran with all it took. His breathing was ragged. He sensed his end, it was near. It was over._

_And just as he thought it was over, warm and soft hands clasped his and ran with him further. At first he was confused. He was not sure what was happening. But the small hands that moulded perfectly in his created a sensation beyond belief. He felt saved. He felt being reborn again. And that's when he saw that the darkness of Godric's Hollow disappeared and the brightness of a warm sunny field was appeared._

_His breathing slowed down considerably and he felt his footsteps slow down. The warm hand was still clasped in his. For some reason, the touch felt a lot to him right now and he found himself not willing to leave that contact away._

_The memories of what his near ones had spoken to him came back in a rush. "They hate me." He whispered without a real care if this person was listening to him. "I am the cause of everyone's death. I don't deserve life. I should have died…" he sobbed a bit._

_"We don't hate you." The person replied. The voice oddly reminded him of chiming bells that represented joy and happiness to him. He slowly found himself looking at the face of this new person. It was a girl no doubt. He had identified that from her voice. He found himself looking into beautiful chocolate brown eyes. All that mattered to him now were those eyes. The eyes that held the warmth he had been longing for._

_"They don't hate you." She repeated again. She held her hands to his cheek and cupped them. Her touch was so soft and gentle. A small caress seemed to send tonnes of calmness to him. "They didn't say that. They don't mean that. They love you. They are proud of you. What you saw there… it's not the truth. It's not reality. It wasn't them."_

_Harry found himself agreeing and accepting to whatever she told. There was no need of elaborated words and exaggerated explanations for him. Her simple words spoken with such a warmth and confidence meant the world to him. He couldn't look away from her beautiful eyes. "It wasn't real?" he asked slowly and almost shyly._

_"No." she replied. "It wasn't." she said. And he could hear her smile in her voice. And instantly his worries had been forgotten. He believed her. It was only his mind playing tricks. It wasn't true. They didn't hate him. They were proud of him. He deserved happiness. And happiness was her. It was this girl- no woman. She was his happiness. He recognized her. It was the mystery woman that had been plaguing his dreams and senses. It was her. But who exactly she was, still remained a mystery. Although he couldn't help but feel he felt more nearer to her than ever. Physically and mentally._

_His gaze wandered to her beautiful face. And then it rested on her beautiful lips. He was overcome by a sudden urge to kiss her, to feel those lips with his own, to feel her lips curve in a smile against his._

_Forgetting all rational thoughts, he leaned towards her and closed his eyes slightly. But she only giggled slightly and held his hands on his chest to keep him a little away. "So fast, aren't you?" she teased him. "Not yet. Wait for it." She said and she disappeared and so did the field around him. And he felt himself being pulled to the land of reality._

Harry opened his eyes and found himself looking at the wall next to his bed. He sat up groggily and felt for his glasses and put them on. The dream was fresh on his mind and so were the previous day's events. Ginny and he were chosen to be a 'couple'. What started as something so disastrous had turned a little awkward. But they were able to forget the law and the pressure on them for a while and had tried to take their own time in things. The Quidditch game was still fresh on his mind. And so was the awkwardness that had started the previous night again due to the fact of sharing the same bed. The couch was too small and uncomfortable to sleep on. Question of conjuring another bed was out of question when they weren't sure how long it would last. Harry had offered to sleep on the floor. But Ginny had just shook her head and had pointed out to him that the bed was actually separable in fact. Harry had looked down a little embarrassed because his 'nobility' seemed to work too much. Ginny just ignored his little embarrassment and they both together had separated the bed with a little effort. Ginny's bed was at the other end near the window and his was near the wall opposite to the window. They both had bid each other hesitant good nights and had gotten to their respective beds.

Harry yawned a little and sat up. He stretched his arms and looked at the opposite side to see Ginny's bed empty and neatly made. He guessed she had already got up. As if on cue, the walk-in closet's door opened and Ginny walked with her uniform. Raising his eyebrows at her, he looked at the clock and found that they had a little over forty minutes for breakfast and more than an hour for the classes to begin.

"A little early, aren't you?" Harry asked suddenly making Ginny jump a foot high in the air. "Merlin!" she said holding a hand on her chest. "I thought you were asleep! Give me a warning next time, will you?" she asked calming down slightly from her shock.

Harry chuckled a bit and stood up from his bed. "I was sitting up on the bed and you didn't notice me?" he asked. Ginny just shrugged. "I was… thinking things" she said. Harry looked at her and that was the first time he noticed her properly. There were small bags under her eyes and her eyes looked a little tired as if from lack of sleep.

"Ginny…" Harry said concernedly. "Didn't you sleep properly?" he asked her. Ginny looked at him and hesitated a bit. "No… not much." She admitted knowing that there was no point lying.

"Any special reason why?" he asked her. She just shrugged and turned to pick up a few books. "Ginny…" Harry tried again. But no response. A thought hit him then. Was she having nightmares too? Still? "Did you have any nightmares?" he asked her slowly.

"More like you did." Ginny added softly under her breath. But Harry heard her. "Oh." He said and stepped a little back. "I- I am sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I will put a silencing charm around my bed so you don't need to wake up." he assured her.

Ginny's head snapped up in his direction and her eyes held a sudden fury. "Are you mad?" she asked walking towards him. "You will do no such thing Harry Potter, you hear me?" she demanded and Harry found himself nodding to her feeling a little scared of her. Weasley women were rather rather hot headed.

Ginny calmed down a little. She crossed her arms and looked at Harry with a firm gaze. "Don't even think of such a thing." She said firmly. "You can't coop it all up. You understand?" she asked and Harry found himself nodding to her.

"Good." She said and let her hands down. She looked a lot calmer now. Harry looked at her and asked. "Did I wake you up then?" he asked a little guiltily. He couldn't help the guilt forming in him. If he was in any way reason for her to not sleep properly, he would try his best to keep himself silent. Even if it meant putting a silencing charm around his bed and facing her wrath.

"No. Not really." She shrugged. "I had a little nightmare myself and I woke up. And then I saw you… having a nightmare. And I was completely out of my sleep by then." She said. "It wasn't your fault. It really wasn't Harry. Most of us still do face with nightmares. And please don't try to cope it on your own. We are here to help you. Please don't think of doing such a thing you suggested." She pleaded and Harry nodded believing he had probably upset her by saying such a thing. "I am sorry Ginny. I won't ever do such a thing. I mean it. Sorry." He said.

Ginny nodded and her soft brown eyes smiled at him. Harry found himself gazing up into her eyes adoringly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked referring to her nightmare. She shrugged a bit. "It's the same old." She said negligently.

"Ok…" Harry said slowly. "Why don't we share our nightmares?" he asked. Ginny looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "You know… Hermione said that if two people shared their nightmares and spoke a bit about it, it would help them reduce the nightmares." He said twisting the words ever so slightly. He was not one to share nightmares. He never really spoke about them unless it was serious. And seeing that he had gotten over his nightmare, he didn't really want to talk about it. But as Hermione had said, if it would really help, he would do this at least for Ginny's sake.

Ginny looked at Harry with a calculating expression. Finally she sighed and sat on a chair. "It's all the same things. Always." Ginny said with a shrug. "It's usually Tom… then he changes to Voldemort… and then I see myself killing Hermione, Penny, and Colin… I don't want to do it but I do because he commands me and uses me like that." She said a little disgusted at the feeling. "…And then it is the night when D-Dumbledore died… Greyback killed Bill." She said and her breath hitched in her throat. "And finally it's the final battle time… Fred died under the wall…" she said and closed her eyes unable to continue. She tried to stay strong for most of the parts. But it was too difficult to avoid those images. Harry walked to her and held a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "And then… then… it was when Hagrid got y-you from the forbidden forest… That was where it usually got worst… But I woke up before it progressed further… and I saw you having your own nightmare…" she said and closed her eyes and shook her head slightly as if to clear the images out of her mind. "It's the deaths. Always the deaths. Everyone dying. It just gets worse like that. It has reduced considerably since a few weeks. Last night was the first nightmare I had since a few days." She said referring to the nightmares and calming herself little by little.

Despite understanding how she felt, Harry was at a loss on what to say. "I am sorry." He said softly. "It's terrible watching your family die like that. I wish you didn't have to go through that" he said rather lamely in his opinion.

Ginny shook her head and looked at Harry. "It's alright Harry. Nightmares are a part of what we went through. In a way, it symbolizes what we went through. I am not saying that nightmares are good. But after going through such a thing, everyone would be affected one or the other way. And nightmares come along with that. Every person was affected in a way Harry. Everyone has a nightmare of their own. One worse than the other. But we just try and see the happiness around us and move on." She said looking at him.

It was more like she was telling this for him, more than explaining her own behaviour. Telling him that it was okay to have nightmares and that it would get better later. In a way, communicating with her eyes that she knew what Harry's nightmare was about and he need not tell it to her.

And in that moment Harry understood. Ginny understood him better than anyone ever had. Probably better than he ever understood himself. And then he knew when he looked into her soft brown eyes. This girl sitting in front of him was that mystery woman. Was the person in his dreams in whose arms he had found a load of comfort. It was her. It was Ginny.

Now that the realisation hit him, he felt rather foolish not for identifying it sooner. And the dream came back to him with full force. Not the nightmare, but the incidences that happened in the sunny field. Her comfort, her soft touch, her caress… her lips. Harry found himself looking at Ginny's lips and felt a subconscious pull towards it. He leaned a little towards her but caught himself before he did anything more.

"I will just have a quick shower and be right back." He said. He was rather surprised to find his voice not quivering like his insides. Ginny looked at him a little suspiciously, but nodded and turned back to her books. Once her back was turned, Harry grabbed his clothes that was thrown haphazardly in his trunk and almost ran to the bathroom.

And once when he had shut the door firmly did he give into the jelly like feeling he had felt while looking at Ginny and sank down to the stool. He had just caught himself from doing something so disastrous. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Ginny. It was the thing that he wanted to do more than anything else. But Merlin help him. He wasn't going to jeopardise his slowly starting 'relationship' with Ginny just for a kiss. He promised that he would take it slow. He would wait until she would be ready. But Gods! Did he want to hold her close to him and kiss her so badly…

* * *

Harry walked along with Ginny to the great hall for their breakfast. After deciding that he wasn't going to do anything stupid and rash- like kissing her when she probably wasn't ready for that yet, Harry finished his shower and had got his uniform on. He had packed his bag for the day's classes and he walked with Ginny out of their cottage to the great hall. And while walking out of the tower, he was met with a rather unwelcoming scene in a nearby deserted corridor.

A red head was passionately engaged in a heated snog against his partner who was pressed up against the wall. Her bushy brown hair could be seen sticking out of the sides. Harry's eyes widened a bit. He really didn't want to see that scene right before his breakfast. "Merlin!" he groaned. He turned to his side and looked at Ginny to see her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her. But Ginny just placed a finger on her lips asking him to be quiet. She slowly made her way towards her brother and best friend. She rubbed her palms as if to get some friction. Harry watched in slow movements at what Ginny was doing. Ginny stood right behind Ron and held her hands up above his head. And then she gave a small slap to the back of his head and grinned rather evilly.

There was a squeak from Hermione when Ginny had hit her brother's head. Ron turned back and looked at Ginny and glared. Ignoring his best friend and girlfriend, he shouted. "You asked for it!" he shouted and chased her out of the hall. Ginny screeched a bit as she ran being chased by her brother.

Harry looked rather amused at the Weasley siblings' behaviour. He turned back to find Hermione pressing her fingers to her rather swollen lip and looked back at Harry with the same amused look. "Come on, they will follow us to the great hall." She said and both of them made their way there.

Harry was still a little amused at the way Ron and Ginny had behaved. He sat next to Hermione at the almost empty table. The students were still starting to come there. They both had started on their breakfasts. It was almost after about fifteen minutes did Ron and Ginny show up. Ron looking rather smug and Ginny rather red in the face. Either from embarrassment or anger Harry was not able to place. Maybe a bit of both.

Brother and sister took their seats opposite to Harry and Hermione. Ron looked like to be bursting to tell his reason behind his happiness.

"One of these days Ronald…" Ginny muttered.

"One of these days, are you going to sing again?" Ron retorted back making Ginny look back at her food. Hermione looked at Ron skeptically, "Well?" she asked.

That was all it took for Ron to launch into an explanation. "This little monster thought she could run away from me! Ha! But I caught her." He said with a grin ignoring Ginny glaring daggers at him. "And guess what I did? I twisted her hand behind her back and didn't let go until she sang 'Weasley is our king' in front of the whole corridor full of people." He said smugly. Ginny just huffed and turned her attention back to her food.

Hermione just shook her head rather amused and gave a small kiss to Ron's cheek. Ginny just imitated to gag from her place. Harry looked at the antics of the Weasley siblings with rather a happy feeling. He never had a chance at such a thing and probably never would. He would look at his friends share such a family love and affection and cherish those moments.

It took only a few more minutes for Hermione to launch into a discussion about the new professors and new curriculum and most importantly, the N. E. W. Ts. Harry half listened to what she had to say, Ron had completely zoned out focussing his attention on his first love- chicken. It was Hermione's and Harry's inside joke. Harry chuckled a bit and looked up a bit to see Ginny quickly turn her gaze back to her plate. Had she been looking at him? Feeling a little self-conscious, Harry readjusted his features a little and looked up at Ginny. She was looking down at her plate in utmost concentration. He could see that her cheeks had turned a little red. Either it was from embarrassment from being caught or… if it was her trademark blush, he wasn't sure. Looking at her got back to him the memories of eleven year old Ginny Weasley, who would blush and run out of the room just at the sight of him.

Harry couldn't help but grin at the memory. For some odd reason, those particular memories gave him a sense of confidence. That he would have Ginny. That Ginny and he would be something more than just friends. He shook his head a little back from his musings and looked at Ginny. Her cheeks had turned a little more redder by now. Probably she was watching him from the corner of her eyes and feeling shyer than ever. And oddly, Hermione had gone quiet. But he didn't care about that. He just continued looking at Ginny rather intently.

At one point, Ginny looked up at him and caught him staring at her. But instead of feeling shy and looking down, Harry just stared at her and gave her a half grin, half smile that was a little cocky in his opinion. Ginny turned scarlet and she bit her lip to keep a small smile at bay. But hesitantly, a small and shy smile broke out from her lips. Confident and always sure Ginny Weasley had turned into a jelly, thanks to Harry Potter. He would love to claim the credit for that.

Harry and Ginny both looked into each other's eyes. Harry for some reason, a little confidently and Ginny a little shyly. Looked like the roles had been a little reversed. It was as if many unspoken thoughts passed through their eyes. Not once did either of them blink or look away. They weren't disturbed for rather a long time until Ron clattered a spoon rather violently on his plate breaking Harry and Ginny out of their trance.

"Isn't it time for your class?" he asked pointedly at Ginny. "Um… no." Ginny said. "But I was going to meet Luna anyway, so I will just leave. Bye Ron. Bye Hermione. Bye er… Harry." She said with a rather small and shy voice and walked away from their table.

Harry was feeling a little down at the loss of Ginny from their table. He turned to Ron to fix him with a glare but Ron had bet him to that. He was glaring so hard at Harry; he was surprised he didn't have a hole on his face.

"Don't you dare make goo-goo eyes at my sister when I am here." He said and squashed his food a little into a pulp.

"Er…" was the only coherent sound Harry was able to produce. He could understand Hermione catching him. That would be a given. Hermione noticed everything. But Ron? Ron who was as thick as a brick wall could be, had noticed? Ron had actually noticed? Was he being so obvious or had Ron's senses were getting more active. And what on world were… 'Goo-goo eyes'?

"What are goo-goo eyes?" he asked finding no other suitable question. Ron narrowed his eyes at him. "The way you were looking at my sister! Don't you get that look again on my sister when I am in the room! And not on my sister of all people." He demanded.

"Oh cheer up Ron." Seamus said from next to them. "Who else is Harry supposed to make goo-goo eyes at? Hermione?" he asked rather obviously.

"Seamus!" all the three of them shouted. "Just pointing it out mate." Seamus said in the same tone. "Who else are you going to make goo-goo eyes and bedroom eyes at?" he asked.

"Bedroom eyes?" Ron asked.

"You know, you undress them with your eyes." Seamus said in all seriousness. Ron and Harry had turned red at that.

"Oh Honestly!" Hermione groaned and stood up. "We have just about ten minutes before class." She announced to both Harry and Ron, meaning that she was leaving that place right now and if Ron and Harry were going to follow her or not.

"Coming." Both the boys said and stood up with their bags. Silently, Ron and Harry followed her. Ron shot a look at Harry saying that their conversation was not yet over. And Harry inwardly cringed about falling for a girl with six older brothers.

**A/N: So here it is. Another new chapter. Hopefully you liked it better. Any stupid mistakes here is blamed upon my slave driving teachers leading to my lack of proper mind functioning.**

**And it's my birthday so please do send me some presents- reviews to this story. My poor soul will rejoice with joy.**

**NOTE: Please do visit my profile page and check out the poll question. And please do vote for your choices. Thank you. (But no promising that the story will happen according to the polls.)**

**And as I always say, constructive criticisms are welcome but please no flames.**


End file.
